Kawatta Hito Dato ?
by Keigaky-Kun
Summary: Im Home Guys tunggu chap 9 yang bakal up beberapa hari lagi
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Aku berlari menuju hutan untuk menghindari amukan warga yang ingin membunuhku. Sebenarnya apa salahku ? kalau Menma yang akan menjadi penyelamat kenapa aku ingin menjadi penghambatnya ? hahh sudahlah biarkan saja mereka

Aku memasuki sebuah gua yang berada didalam hutan ini " menakutkan" gumamku saat melihat sekeliling, hanya gelap gulita yang ada. Aku masih setia melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki gua menakutkan ini tapi tak apalah walau menakutkan warga tetap tidak akan masukkan ?

"hoo. Ada apa bocah sepertimu masuk ke-GUAku ini ?" Naruto mendengar suara dari salahsatu sudut yang berada digua itu, dengan langkah yang penuh ketakutan Naruto mendekat kearah suara itu tadi. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Naruto

Sesaat, tubuh Naruto menegang, lidahnya jadi kaku untuk mengeluarkan suara. Dihadapannya seorang laki laki tua yang sangat ia kenal "Ma-Madara ?!"

Orang yang dipanggil Madara itu hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto

"Tenanglah gaki. Tidak usah kaget begitu" ujarnya santai, Naruto saat ini masih dalam mode tegang tapi walau bagaimanapun rasanya dengan tubuh yang kaku seperti itu madara tidak akan menyerangnya. Naruto menatap sosok madara dengan penuh selidik, wajah memucat, rabut uban, dan keriput. Sungguh bentuk dari orang yang tua

Lama tidak bereaksi Naruto sepertinya sudah mulai santai, terlihat dari caranya berdiri kini sudah tidak terlalu tegang

"Jadi... Apa yang membawamu kesini anakmuda ?" Madara kini mulai angkat bicara lagi saat melihat Naruto mulai tenang dan tidak takut kepadanya

"Tadi aku hanya melarikan diri dari warga desa yang mengamuk ingin membunuhku" jawab Naruto santai karena menurutnya hal itu sudah biasa baginya

"biar kutebak. **Jinchuriki**?" melihat Naruto mengangguk membuat madara terkekeh, walau tua ternyata otaknya masih bekerja, menurut madara Naruto adalah **Jinchuriki Kyuubi** karena desa yang paling dekat dengan gua ini adalah Konoha, desa kebanggaannya

Madara bangkit dari acara duduk duduknya dan melangkah masuk lebih dalam kedalam gua itu "ikut denganku jika kau ingin kuat" ucapnya setelah berada dilorong gelap. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum dan mengejar Madara dari belakang

 **..::KHD::..**

 **KONOHA**

Konoha adalah desa yang dipimpin oleh Minato Namikaze atau dipanggil Yondaime Hokage. Kini disuatu tempat terlihat tiga anak kecil seumuran dengan Naruto sedang bermain diayunan, mereka adalah satu satunya pewaris clan masing masing clan elit konoha yang memiliki kombinasi mematikan nomor satu

Shikamaru Nara anak dari Shikaku Nara adalah sahabat terdekat Naruto selain Kiba dan Sasuke. Diantara mereka berdua Shikamarulah yang paling dekat dengan Naruto selain itu Naruto sendiri juga satu satunya lawan Shikamaru untuk bermain shogi

"huft∼ hei Chouji, apa kau melihat Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru pada salah satu temannya yang bernama Chouji

"Shika-Kun, memangnya kenapa kau mencari Naruto ?" Ino yang ada disana juga menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya dijawab oleh Chouji

"sedari kemarin aku tidak pernah melihatnya" jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap awan 'semoga kau baik baik saja Naruto' batinnya sedih

 **Skip 1 Tahun**

Selama satu tahun Naruto sudah mempelajari banyak jenis dari ninjutsu gejutsu maupun taijutsu, bahkan tanpa disengaja Naruto membangkitkan Dojutsu yang bernama **Rinnegan** yang sempat membuat Madara kaget.

Selama setahun itu Naruto juga belajar untuk menguasai dojutsunya itu dan tentunya oleh bantuan dari Madara, dalam kurun setahun Naruto tidak pernah pulang kerumahnya sesekali Naruto hanya mengunjungi rumah sahabatnya atau sekedar berkunjung di Ichiraku.  
walau begitu tak jarang ada yang merindukan betapa ributnya Naruto itu, bahkan pelajaran diakademi Naruto jarang mengikutinya dikarenakan Naruto berlatih dengan Madara

Kini Naruto berniat memasuki kelasnya ia memakai baju abu abu tanpa lengan dibagian dada kirinya ada lambang Uzumaki seperti pusaran air dan juga Naruto memakai syal merah darah dilehernya

*SEET

"baiklah anak anak. Hari ini teman kalian telah kembali lagi" singkat kotetsu lalu melangkah pergi lagi dan Naruto dengan santainya memasuki kelas, seketika ruangan yang tadinya ribut kini menjadi hening Mereka menatap kearah pintu dengan pandangan tak percaya Naruto yang tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran itu kini masuk dengan penampilan yang lebih keren

Naruto berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya dari semua siswa yang berada disana

3

2

1

"..."

"KYAAA NARUTO-KUNN∼"

"KYAAA TAMPAAN∼"

Teriakan fansgirl dadakan Naruto langsung menggema di seluruh akademi membuat semua siswa disana Sweatdrop tidak terkecuali Naruto Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung mendekat ke Naruto yang masih sweatdrop ditempat itu

"Dobe. Darimana saja kau ? kau takut melawanku ?" tanya Sasuke sekaligus mengejek diakhir kalimat yang ia loncarkan

"takut ? yang benar saja Teme, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu itu" ucap Naruto sambil menaiki meja menatap sinis Sasuke

"sudah sudah, lebih baik kalian tenang" Shikamaru yang mulai risih akan sikap kedua orang itu kini meleraikan mereka berdua karena takut mereka akan bertengkar lagi seperti yang mereka biasa lakukan

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu ruangan akademi terbuka dan memperlihatkan Iruka dan Minato yang memasuki kelas, terlihat Iruka sedikit senang karena sesuatu, semua siswa yang berada disana sontak berteriak kagum karena kedatangan Minato

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dan tenang berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke yang mendecih kesal karena kedatangan Minato, Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan Minato karena perlakuannya pada Naruto yang pilih kasih. Walau Naruto mengatakan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu tetapi rasa kesal Sasuke tetap saja muncul jika Minato ada dihadapannya

"baiklah, hari ini adalah ujian genin dan Hokage-sama akan memantau kalian kali ini" setelah mengatakan itu Iruka dan Minato serta semua murid keluar kelas dan menuju Training Ground sekolah yang berada tepat dibelakang sekolah. Setelah sampai disana Iruka kembali angkat bicara "Hari ini kita juga akan melalukan Tes bersama dengan Menma" sontak membuat FansGirl kembali berteriak kegirangan

Tes pertama adalah lempar suriken, semua siswa kini sudah berbaris untuk menunggu nama mereka dipanggil, setelah berlangsung beberapa menit akhirnya giliran Menma

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Sepuluh suriken mendarat sempurna, Menma tersenyum lebar saat melihat hasil latihannya "bisa kau mengalahkan itu Bocah ?" ucap Menma saat menatap Naruto meremehkan, semua siswa berteriak berniat memanasi Naruto yang ditantang oleh Menma 'cih, arogan' batin Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto

"sekarang Naruto" Naruto berjalan melewati Menma yang masih tersenyum meremehkan kepadanya, "tunjukkan hasil latihanmu pada kilat kuning sialan itu" Naruto tersenyum saat mengingat kata kata Madara saat masih melatihnya dulu sebelum beliau meninggal

Naruto berdiri dengan lima suriken dimasing masing tangannya, Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakra anginnya pada suriken yang ia pegang kini Naruto mengambil ancang ancang untuk melempar, Naruto tersenyum tipis sebelum melempar

WUSH∼ BRAK!

Suriken Naruto menembus sasaran serta pohon yang dibelakangnya, semua orang yang melihat itu tercegang saat melihat kemampuan melempar Naruto yang luar biasa bahkan Sasuke dan Minato sedikit tersentak saat melihat hasil lemparan Naruto

"are ? apa aku kelewatan sensei ?" Naruto berujar dengan nada mengejek sambil menatap Menma, mendekat keMenma yang masih terdiam Naruto tersenyum saat ia tiba tepat didepan Menma  
"bagaimana ? masih ingin menantangku Menma-Sama ?" semua orang mengambil kesempatan masing masing dan akhirnya sesi melempar suriken dan sesi membosankan lainnya berakhir kini saatnya sesi akhir yaitu ninjutsu

Sasuke maju dan melakukan Handseal " **Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!** " Sasuke menghembuskan nafas apinya dalam skala besar lalu mundur tanpa banyak bicara lagi, dan sekarang adalah giliran Menma, Menma maju kedepan dan membuat Handseal " **Futon : Daitoppa** " serangan udara yang dikeluarkan Menma menghasilkan kerusakan yang lumayan pada sasaran yang disediakan didepannya

Semua semua murid maju sesuai dengan nama yang dipanggil tak terkecuali dengan Shikamaru walau dia masih mengantuk ia hanya mengeluarkan **Kagemane** kepada Iruka, "Uzumaki Naruto ?" Naruto maju kedepan dengan santai, setelah sampai diatas Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak

Semua siswa yang melihat itu hanya menatap kebingungan, Naruto sama sekali tidak menggerakkan badannya "Kau tidak bisa melakukan Ninjutsu Bocah ?" teriak seseorang, Naruto membuka matanya menatap dari asal suara itu, Naruto menatap orang yang berteriak tadi. Minato sang Kiroii senko Naruto menatap Minato tidak percaya walau sudah lama ia tinggalkan masih saja belum berubah

"bagaimana kalau aku melawan anakmu ? yang kalah tidak akan mendapat tim ?" tantang Naruto sedikit kesal dengan sikap Minato yang meremehkannya

"setuju" Menma menjawab dengan cepat sambil memegang kunai bercabang tiga miliknya, walau belum bisa menggunakan hiraisin tetapi Menma menyukai bentuk dari kunai Minato yang terkesan langka itu

Naruto dan Menma tetap berada dilapangan sedangkan Iruka, Minato dan murid lainnya menjauh dari arena pertempuran

"Iruka-Sensei, boleh aku meminjam dua katana ?" mendengar itu iruka membuka gulungan dan mengambil dua katana biasa kepada Naruto, Naruto memutar katana ditangan kirinya agar mata katananya menghadap kebelakang, berbeda dengan Menma yang hanya memakai kunai bercabang tiga miliknya

"HAJIME!" Menma melesat saat pertandingan dimulai, berbeda dengan Naruto yang tetap ditempat, sebelum Menma menebaskan kunainya tiba tiba tanah naik keatas membuat dinding melindungi Naruto, melihat itu mau tidak mau semua orang tercegang bagaimana cara Naruto membuat dinding sedangkan kedua tangannya memegang katana

Naruto melompati dinding dan mengayunkan secara vertkal namun mampu ditahan oleh menmadengan kunai ditangan kirinya

TRANK! TRANK! TRANK! JRESH!

Satu serbetan horizotal yang lumayan dalam didapat oleh Menma dibagian perut membuatnya merintih kesakitan, Naruto membuka ancang ancangnya ia menatap Menma yang sedang merintih kesakitan

"aku menyerah" semua orang kembali tersentak saat Naruto menyatakan dirinya memyerah, Naruto menatap Menma yang masih merintih kesakitan, lalu membantu Menma untuk berdiri "kalau kau masih arogan, kau tidak akan mendapat teman atau kekasih" ucapnya sambil meninnggalkan Menma

 **..::KHD::..**

Shikamaru adalah salah satu orang yang mengerti penderitaan Naruto yang diberi oleh keluarganya sendiri serta salah satu orang yang menjadi pengecualian dari sifat tertutup Naruto

Kini Shikamaru sedang makan malam dengan keluarga Nara, ia masih memikirkan tentang kemampuan Naruto yang sempat membuatnya kaget begitupula dengan murid akademik yang lainnya

Melihat anaknya tidak menyentuh makanannya Yoshino sebagai seorang ibu menatap heran putra semata wayangnya itu, ia memang mengetahui sifat pemalas putranya tetapi kalau tentang makan Shikamaru samasekali tidak malas "Shikamaru-kun! Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" ucapnya menegur Shikamaru agar berhenti melamun

"Naruto bu!, kekuatannya sungguh mengejutkanku" ucapnya sambil mengaduk aduk makanannya, Shikaku kini meletakkan sumpitnya lalu menatap anaknya itu "memangnya kenapa dengan kekuatan Naruto ?"

"tadi saat sparring ia menggunakan katana dimasing masing tangannya dan anehnya ia masih bisa menggunakan jutsu tanpa Handseal" jelas Shikamaru, Shikamaru menatap ayahnya "memangnya ada orang yang bisa menggunakan jutsu tanpa handseal ayah ?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya

"sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang mustahil tapi... entahlah kenapa tidak kau ajak dia kesini besok ? aku juga ingin melihat dia menggunakan jutsu" Shikaku sebenarnya sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru jadi ia usulkan untuk menmanggil Naruto ke kediamannya untuk memastikan bahwa ucapan Shikamaru benar adanya

Karena menurut semua informasi yang ia dengar dari zaman hokage pertama hingga saat ini belum pernah ada orang yang menggunakan jutsu tanpa handseal, bahkan jika memang benar bahwa ada orang yang menggunakan jutsu tanpa handseal itu pasti hanya Rikkudo senin yang bisa

.

Keesokan harinya Shikamaru mengajak Naruto untuk datang ke-kediaman Nara untuk sparring dengan Ino-Shika-Cho, siang harinya Naruto berkunjung ke-kediaman Nara untuk memenuhi permitaan Shikamaru karena menurutnya menutupi kemampuannya tidak akan menimbulkan apa apa

Diperjalanan Naruto masih saja mendapat tatapan 'itu' dari warga namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang menyapa Naruto dengan senyum tulus, sesampainya Naruto di kediaman Nara, Naruto langsung menemui Shikaku untuk mencari Shikamaru

"ah, Naruto-kun ? mari ikuti aku ke belakang" Shikaku mengajak Naruto ke dojo milik clan Nara untuk sparring dengan Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji

"ah kau sudah sampai Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru basa basi dengan suara khasnya yang terdengar malas

"belum! Aku masih ada di rahim Kushina-sama" bentak Naruto sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan frontal Shikamaru sedangkan yang mendengar itu hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan dua orang sahabat ini

"baiklah kalian sudah siap Naruto ? Shikamaru ? Ino ? Chouji ?" semuanya mengangguk serempak lalu mengambil ancang ancang "HAJIME!"

Naruto masih terdiam menatap chouji yang maju menyerangnya dengan tangan kosong bersiap untuk meninju wajahnya namun masih dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan memundurkan badannya, masih belum selesai Chouji memutar badannya dan menendang kepala Naruto

TAP

Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan tendangan chouji lalu melemparnya ke Shikamaru dan Ino yang masih berdiam diri disana, melihat Chouji dilempar Ino kini menyerang dengan kunai yang berada ditangan kanannya bersiap menebas leher Naruto, mengayunkan kunainya secara horizontal Ino berusaha untuk menebas pemuda pirang didepannya

DUAKH!

Satu tendangan yang lumayan keras mengenai pinggang ramping Ino yang sukses membuatnya terpental, "Are ?"

"kagemane berhasil" ucap Shikamaru dengan lantang sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak tetapi senyum yang ia keluarkan langsung luntur melihat Naruto yang terkekeh di hadapannya "kenapa kau tertawa Naruto ?" tanya Shikamaru

"ahh, Shika kukira kau itu pandai" ucap Naruto masih terkekeh membuat semua yang melihatnya mengerutkan kening

"apa maksudmu ?"

Naruto berhenti terkekeh sejenak sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan senyum tipis yang tertampang diwajahnya "lihat ini" ucapnya singkat

Dari tanah muncul api yang melingkari Naruto dan tiba tiba membesar mengelilingi Naruto,semua yang melihat itu sukses dibuat terkejut oleh Naruto, kagemane Shikamaru tiba tiba terlepas membuat Shikamaru mundur selangkah

Perlahan api yang mengelilingi Naruto mulai turun dan berhenti sampai bagian dada Naruto, api yang lumayan panas itu masih mengitaru tubuh Naruto dan sukses melepas kagemane milik Shikamaru, masih didalam kobaran api itu terlihat Naruto yang sedang menyeringai kepada Shikamaru. Api yang mengitari Naruto langsung meldak menjadi serpihan partikel berwarna orange cerah sekali lagi membuat orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum

"KYAAA∼ Naru keren"

TAP TAP TAP BRUGH!

"ittai"

Seekor (#plak) seorang tak dikenal langsung saja menerjang Naruto yang membuat pemuda yang tadinya sedang berada didalam keadaan keren langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitenya dan membuat orang yang menyaksikan itu seketika Sweatdrop

"tadi dia menanyakan Naruto-kun" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya datang sambil membawa gelas dan teko dari dalam

"kaa-san ?" Shikamaru yang masih bongong menatap ibutnya penuh tanya "akupun belum bicara banyak dengannya" mengerti dengan tatapan sang anak Yoshino selaku ibu langsung mengatakan yang ia ketahui

"Naruto ? siapa dia ?" tanya Inoichi mewakili semua orang sukses membuat perempuan itu melepas pelukannya dan langsung duduk sedangkan Naruto bangun sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya masih meringis kesakitan.

"..."

"..."

"dia adalah Yuuki, seorang Youkai... keluarganya lah yang merawatku selama ini dan mengajariku cara bertarung"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x OC**

 **Warning : OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

.

.

.

Konohagakure adalah salah satu dari lima negara besar, negara yang memiliki banyak potensi yang dimiliki oleh para ninja ninja baik itu jounin sampai genin mulai dari skill bertarung IQ yang tinggi dan pencipta jutsu banyak yang ada di konoha ini sama seperti Shikaku nara, ia adalah orang yang sangat pandai yang dimiliki konoha saat ini

Walau begitu Shikaku masih saja tidak mengerti dengan cara bertarung Naruto yang terbilang 'langka' itu, bagaimana tidak ? Naruto bertarung dengan dua katana dan menggunakan jutsu katon yang unik itupun Naruto belum sepenuhnya serius, perkembangan Naruto melunjak naik setelah menghilang selama setahun

Shikaku menatap perempuan yang mengaku bernama Yuuki itu dengan tatapan seriusnya menatap setiap gerak gerik yang dikeluarkan oleh Yuuki sebelumnya ia memang pernah mendengar dengan adanya bangsa Yokai di dunia ini tetapi ia mengira itu hanyalah kabar angin karena ia jarang-bahkan tidak pernah menemui salah satu jenis Yokai selama hidupnya dalam dunia ninja ini

"Jadi Yuuki-san ? ada apa anda mencari Naruto-kun ?" Shikaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyai maksud dari kedatangannya itu, bahkan ia tidak tau bagaimana caranya Yuuki mengetahui bahwa Naruto ada di kediamannya

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Shikaku itu spontan membuat Yuuki menepuk jidadnya, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan tujuan utamanya ? Yuuki menarik benda yang terbungkus kain merah yang berada disampingnya itu lalu meletakkannya di depan mereka semua setelah itu Yuuki membuka tali yang mengikat benda itu agar terbuka dan terlihatlah tiga katana yang berbeda beda, Yuuki tersenyum bangga sambil menatap ketiga katana itu ia bahkan tidak membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh kainnya karena ketiga ketana itu adalah pesanan Naruto

"Katana ?" ucap Shikamaru saat melihat benda yang selama ini Yuuki bawa

"Ah katana pesananku! Arigatou Yuu-chan" Naruto langsung mengambil katana yang memiliki warna hitam dengan corak bunga Sakura sepanjang pertngahannya, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan katananya dari sarungnya itu, dan terlihatlah katana berwarna hitam dengan tepi merah yang berbeda di tengah pedangnya dan penjaga tangannya memiliki tepi bunga yang menambah kesan keindahannya "Sugoi" gumam Naruto sambil menatap katana barunya itu

"Ano, Naru ? apa nama dari pedang pedangmu ini ?" tanya Yuuki sambil menatap kedua katana Naruto yang masih tergeletak di hadapan mereka "Ah,yang putih ini namanya Wado Ichimonji, yang merah itu bernama Sandai Kitetsu lalu yang kupegang ini adalah favoritku namanya adalah Shusui" ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama nama dari pedang pedangnya, sedangkan semua yang mendengar itu hanya mangut mangut saja

"Jadi Naruto ? apa hubunganmu dengannya ? bagaimana kalian bisa kenal ?" tanya Ino bertubi tubi sambil menunjuk wajah Yuuki dengan tatapan kesal serta cemburu ?

"Ah aku adalah Istrinya Naru~ Be-"

BLETAK!

"-Ittai, Naru sakit" rintihan Yuuki saat Naruto tiba tiba menjitaknya dengan santainya lalu Naruto kembali menyarungkan katana hitam miliknya "Salah sendiri, kan sudah kukatakan Yuuki kita itu belum menikah dan aku juga belum mengatakan setuju pada tetua itu" gerutu Naruto sedikit kesal dengan keputusan mendadak para tetua youkai, Naruto menatap semua orang yang berada didepannya yang sedang menatap Naruto seolah menuntut Naruto untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya

"Semuanya bermula setahun yang lalu, saat itu aku sedang jalan jalan disekitar perbatasan konoha dengan amegakure hingga akhirnya aku melihat Yuuki meronta dalam gendongan seseorang, insting ninjaku mengatakan aku harus menolongnya dan akhirnya aku mengalami pertarungan dengan orang yang menggendong Yuuki saat itu. Sialnya orang yang kulawan itu melarikan diri dengan cara menaruh Yuuki didalam asap racun lalu menghilang..." Naruto menghelak nafas sejenak lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius

"... tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung masuk dan mencari Yuuki dan membawanya keluar. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku, Yuuki berhasil keluar tapi paru paruku rusak karena menghirup banyak racun" tutup cerita Naruto, sebenarnya itu belum sepenuhnya cerita dari bagaimana Naruto bertemu Yuuki namun Naruto masih belum ingin menceritakan kelanjutan dari ceritanya

"Mengenai kelanjutannya lainkali saja yah" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya "Jadi Yuuki, kau sudah menjadi warga konoha ?" tanya Naruto pada Yuuki yang sedang terlarut dalam mimpinya

"Hm ? iya, hokage tampan itu dengan mudahnya menyatakanku sebagai warga konoha setelah melihat putra merona menatap wajahku" Yuuki dengan wajah Innocentnya menjelaskan kobodohan dari Menma itu mengundang tawa dari Naruto dan lainnya, melihat semua yang tertawa lepas Yuuki menjadi sedikit canggung karena secara tidak langsung ia menyebutkan kejelekan dari anak sang hokage keempat atau bisa dibilang Yondaime Hokage

.

.

Setelah berbincang bincang cukup lama dengan keluarga Nara, Naruto akhirnya pamit karena hari sudah menjelang sore jadi Naruto harus kembali keapartemennya untuk beristirahat. Mengingat Yuuki juga baru sampai di konoha Naruto juga harus mengerti dengan keadaan Yuuki

Sepanjang perjalanan Yuuki terus menerus dipandangi oleh warga, tidak sedikit yang memandang Yuuki dengan tatapan mesum karena dalam umur yang masih tiga belas tahun dada Yuuki sudah bisa dibilang 'besar' yang terlihat 'menggiurkan' sampai sampai membuat 'nafsu' bergejolak membuat Naruto harus sedikit protektiv dengan Yuuki karena bagaimanapun Yuuki sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya apalagi Yuuki memiliki sedikit sifat mesum yang tertanam didalam dirinya

Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, Yuuki langsung mandi dan membiarkan Naruto memasak mi instan untuk makan malam mereka

"NAARUU~ AKU PINJAM BAJUMU YAAAA~" teriak Yuuki dari kamar Naruto

"IYA IYA"

Beberapa menit kemudian Yuuki turun dengan memakai baju putih dengan lambang Uzumaki dibagian perutnya dan mengenakan celana panjang berwarna orange milik Naruto –dan langsung duduk di sofa

Naruto datang membawa dua cup ramen di kedua tangannya "Gomenne, aku hanya punya ini, besok kita akan kepasar beli makanan sekaligus beberapa lembar baju untukmu" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan satu cup ramen kepada Yuuki

"Hmph, jika bersamaku jangan terlalu sering makan makanan instan seperti ini" ucap Yuuki ketus sedangkan Naruto hanya mangut mangut mendengarkan celotehan dari Yuuki

 **(^/_\^)**

Hari demi hari terus berlalu Yuuki sudah mulai akrab dengan teman teman Naruto dan Naruto juga sudah menyelesaikan banyak misi dengan jounin pembimbingnya Hayate mulai dari Rank D sampai Rank B dan sepanjang Naruto menjadi murid Hayate Naruto sudah menyelesaikan 4 Rank D 6 Rank C dan 2 Rank B dan sepanjang Naruto menjadi murid Hayate kebanyakan misi yang ia dapat adalah menjadi regu bala bantuan untuk membawa jounin yang terluka kembali ke konoha,membawa gulungan rahasia ke desa tetangga, menjadi genin pengganti jika dalam misi ada yang tidak bisa ikut dan lainnya namun disetiap misi yang diberikan oleh sang hokage keempat, Naruto belum pernah membawa Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu dan Shusui miliknya karena menurutnya ia masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan ketiga pedang miliknya itu

Lain hal dengan Yuuki, walau hanya menjadi gadis desa Yuuki juga banyak membantu di rumah sakit konoha walaupun ia sering mendapat ocehan dari Naruto untuk tidak bekerja katanya sih 'suami macam apa yang harus membuat istrinya bekerja' walau belum sepenuhnya ingin bersuami Yuuki sadar bahwa sekarang ia adalah tanggung jawab dari Naruto ia berusaha untuk membantu Naruto karena menurutnya pekerjaan Naruto sebagai ninja itu bisa kapan saja merenggut nyawa Naruto, namun karena Naruto adalah sosok yang tegar Yuuki tidak terlalu kawathir

Ah tentang Yuuki. Yuuki memiliki wajah yang cantik dengan rambut yang sampai di bagian dada berwarna coklat cerah dan mata yang berwarna kuning keemasan yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta

Dan juga Yuuki sering bertengkar denga beberapa kunoichi hanya untuk menarik perhatian Naruto jika lagi berkumpul, walau begitu Yuuki tetap berteman baik dengan warga biasa maupun kunoichi konoha dan bahkan Yuuki menjadi sasaran untuk dijadikan kekasih namun semua itu hanya diacuhkan olehnya karena hanya Narutolah yang ia inginkan

.

.

Kini Naruto berada di kantor hokage bersama jounin pendampingnya yaitu Gekkou Hayate. Mereka berdua dipanggil untuk menjalankan misi lagi oleh Minato

"Jadi kalian harus menyusul tim 7 dan membantu pasukan rebelion untuk mengalahkan yagura mengerti ?" jelas Minato sambil menatap serius tim 11 didepannya, Naruto dan Hayate mengangguk serempak dan membuat senyum tertampang jelas diwajah sang Yondaime hokage, pandangan Minato terkunci pada ketiga katana yang berada di pinggang Naruto, ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ketiga katana itu karena seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan katana sebelumnya

"Naruto ? kenapa kau membawa tiga katana sekaligus :?" bukananya menjawab Naruto malah keluar dari kantor hokage, itulah kebiasaan Naruto : sangat tidak ingin berhubungan dengan keluarga namikaze sekali lagi. Minato hanya menghelak nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto yang terlalu dingin pada keluarganya, sebenarnya Minato ingin mengajak Naruto kembali ke kediaman Namikaze untuk menebus dosa yang telah ia lakukan dimasa lalu

"Hayate, pantau cara bertarung Naruto dan laporkan padaku" ucap Minato tegas

"Ha'i"

 **Kakashi's Place**

Kakasih, Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma kini berada di rumah Tazuna untuk beristirahat, tadi siang tim tujuh mengalami pertempuran dengan salah satu pendekar pedang Momochi Zabuza, karena terlalu lama menggunakan sharingan Kakashi harus terbaring kaku diranjang lagi. Sementara itu Sakura Sasuke dan Menma kini berada diruang tengah untuk berbicang bincang dengan Tsunami mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Inari sehingga membuat Inari menjadi penyendiri dan dingin

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi muncul dengan kaos hitam yang dipakainya sebagai dalaman sambil membawa buku Lucknutnya Kakashi mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke dan Sakura "Kalian beristirahatlah secukupnya karena besok mungkin kita akan kembali bertarung dengan Zabuza"

"Tapi sensei, bukankah tadi dia sudah dibawa oleh hunter nin ?" tanya Sakura heran dengan yang diucapkan Kakashi, karena sebelum hunter nin itu membawa jasad Zabuza Kakashi sempat meng-cek keadaan Zabuza

"Entahlah instingku mengatakan bahwa Zabuza belum mati. Dan instingku tidak pernah salah"  
jelas Kakashi dan langsung mendapat respon positf dari tim tujuh "Aha, besok tim Sebelas akan datang membantu kita" lanjut Kakashi

"Naruto-kun ?"

"Heh ternyata si Aib"

"Hn"

 **..::KHD::..**

Pagi telah tiba tim tujuh sudah berada didepan rumah Tazuna dan berangkat setelah Tazuna berpamitan dengan Tsunami dan Inari, perjalanan menuju jembatan tenchi untuk diperbaiki oleh Tazuna dilakukan dengan penuh waspada karena Kakashi merasa mereka akan bertemu dengan Zabuza lagi

Walau Kakashi sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto akan datang tetapi ia masih belum tau apa tujuan dari kedatangan Naruto karena hokage keempat hanya memberitahunya bawha Naruto dan Hayate akan menyusul

"Wah wah wah... Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi Hatake Kakashi" ucap seseorang dari arah jembatan, mereka adalah Zabuza dengan sang hunter nin. Kakashi hanya mendecih dan memasang kuda kuda saat melihat kedatangan Zabuza

Belum selangkah Zabuza mendekat tiba tiba ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Hayate yang langsung melompat kedepan Kakashi

"Oi oi, jangan mengganggu kesenanganku lebih baik kalian kem-" "Kami adalah utusan hokage keempat untuk membantu pasukan rebelion" belum sempat Zabuza menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto langsung saja memotongnya dengan suara yang sedikit keras membuat sang pemegang kuribikibocho menggeram kesal

"Benarkah ?" suara feminim terdengar dari tempat hunter nin, hunter nin itu perlahan membuka topengnya dan terlihatlah wajah cantik dari sang hunter nin "Perkenalkan namaku Haku. Yuuki Haku" lanjutnya

"Gekkou Hayate"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sudah perkenalannya ? kuyakin sekarang pasukan Mei-Chan sedang berperang" ucap Zabuza langsung melesat meninggalkan Haku dan ninja ninja konoha

Dibelakang terlihat Haku memimpin jalan dan disusul oleh Naruto lalu tim tujuh, tim tujuh ingin ikut karena mereka sudah terlanjur mengetahui masalah yang dialami oleh Zabuza dan mereka juga mengetahui bagaiman misi yang akan dilaksanakan dan pastinya tidak akan sanggup dilakukan oleh dengan hanya Naruto dan Hayate

.

.

Zabuza, Naruto dan lainnya terbelalak melihat kondisi dari pasukan rebelion yang dalam kondisi sangat parah bahkan pemimpin mereka sekarang mengalami luka parah, luka bertebaran ditubuhnya yang langsing dan seksi sedangkan dihadapan mereka pasukan dari yondaime mizukage terbilang masih sangat banyak

Sekitar tiga ratus pasukan chunin dan jounin berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka sambil menyeringai layaknya sedang mendapat mangsa siap terkam, tim rebelion kini berada dibelakang Zabuza Haku dan ninja konoha untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Haku dan Zabuza berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk membawa lari semua pasukan rebelion yang sudah luka parah

"Hoy Mei-chwann∼ apa hanya bocah bocah itu bala bantuanmu ?" teriak salah satu jounin sambil tertawa meremehkan

Sedangkan pasukan dari Zabuza hanya menggeram kesal sedangkan Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan cara untuk membawa lari semua pasukan rebelion

"OI PIRANG! SEBAIKNYA SERAHKAN KEDUA GADIS ITU DAN KAU AKAN SELAMAT"

Oke, sepertinya Naruto mendapat ide sekarang. Dengan pelan Naruto maju beberapa langkah dan mencabut Wado Ichimonji miliknya "Jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku, akan kuberikan mereka semua bagaimana ?" ucapnya lalu menggigit pedang Ichimonji miliknya dan memegang kedua pedang lainnya. Kakashi dan Zabuza terbelalak mendengar penuturan yang dikatakan Naruto tapi mereka tidak mengatakan apa apa karena melihat pose kuda kuda Naruto yang menggunakan tiga pedang sekaligus

Naruto mennukar tempat tangannya dengan katalain tangan kanan Naruto berada di kiri dan tangan kirinya berada dikanan Naruto masih dengan posisi menundukkan wajahnya hingga ketiga pedangnya membentuk huruf **H**

 **Santoryuu**

Semua pasukan dari kirigakure langsung melesat ingin menyerang Naruto setelah mendengar penuturan Naruto yang ingin memberikan Haku dan juga Sakura

 **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri**

WUSHH∼

JRASS JRASS JRASS

Secepat kilat Naruto langsung menebas ketempat pasukan yang ingin menyerangnya hingga pasukan dari yondaime mizukage menjerit kesakitan saat menerima serbetan liar dari Naruto. Lain halnya dengan pasukan rebelion yang mengaga melihat hasil dari satu serangan singkat Naruto

Sebagian besar orang yang mendapat serangan dari Naruto langsung mati karena Naruto mengenai titik vital mereka sedangkan yang belum mati harus rela menderita karena serangan luarbiasa dari Naruto itu. Naruto kembali menyimpan ketiga pedangnya kedalam sarungnya dan melangkah mendekat kepasukan rebelion yang masih mematung melihat hasil serangan Onigiri Naruto

"Bagi yang masih kuat mohon bantuannya untuk membawa pasukan kita kembali kemarkas" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. Dan seketika mereka membopong teman mereka untuk kembali diobati dimarkas

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan lainnya sudah sampai dimarkas pasukan rebelion dan langsung mendapat pertolongan pertama dari ninja ninja medis yang sudah menunggu dimarkas. Setelah mereka diobati Mei Terumi langsung mengadakan rapat dadakan dan mengundang semua ninja ninja berbakat

Diruangan ini terlihat Naruto, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Mei, Ao dan beberapa ninja lainnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang tidak ingin meladeni permintaan dari Mei ini tetapi jika tidak diikuti maka Naruto akan mendapat ceramah yang jauh lebih membosankannya

"Jadi.. saya mengundang kalian semua untuk membicarakan strategi untuk penyerangan besok lusa" ucap Mei angkat bicara

Belum sempat ninja lainnya berbicara Naruto sudah lebih dulu mengangkat suara "Tentang itu, kita hanya akan langsung menyerang tetapi kita akan menggunakan pintu depan untuk masuk, kenapa ? karena pasti mereka lebih memperketat penjagaan dibagian belakang, atas dan samping lalu kuasumsikan yang menjaga dibagian depan hanyalah ninja ninja chunin. Karena mereka sudah luka luka karena seranganku tadi aku cukup yakin bahwa mereka sudah susah hanya untuk melempar kunai tiga kali jadi kita akan langsung menyerang sekaligus menghemat chakra. Mengerti ? baiklah"

Dan setelah itu Naruto seenak jidadnya meninggalkan pertemuan tanpa sepatah kata lagi "Berlian yang terabaikan yah ?" gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil didalam maskernya

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

.

.

.

Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya sang berlian yang terabaikan oleh keluarga Namikaze serta adik kembar dari Menma Namikaze, walaupun Naruto sudah dikucilkan oleh keluarga Namikaze namun Naruto samasekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi negatif dari kejadian itu ia hanya tegar menghadapinya dan terus berlatih untuk melindungi orang yang ia sayangi

Walaupun ia tetap tegar dengan kejadian beberapa tahun silam, Naruto masihlah manusia ia masih merasa sangat kecewa dengan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, karena Menma yang merupakan seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki serita sang jinchuriki Kyuubi masih berada dibawah Naruto jika mengenai kekuatan bertarung serta menyusun strategi menyerang dan bertahan

Terbukti saat Naruto dan tim tujuh yang sedang menghadapi tes yang diadakan oleh Kakashi dan Hayate saat mereka sudah memperkenalkan diri mereka masing masing dalam sebuah tim, saat itu jika bukan karena strategi yang disusun rapi oleh Naruto bisa jadi mereka masih belum menjadi genin konoha

Naruto juga mempunyai ciri khas sendiri yaitu menggunakan tiga pedang (Santoryuu) tapi bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu! Naruto mempunyai empat jenis perubahan chakra yaitu Fuuton, Suiton, Katon, dan Raiton walau jarang ada yang melihat Naruto menggunakan ninjutsu tetapi ninjutsu yang Naruto miliki itu setara dengan level Jounin, tetapi karena Naruto masih ngotot untuk menggunakan ketiga pedangnya dan berambisi untuk mendapat julukan sebagai **Kenshi Santoryuu** pertama di dunia ninja

.

.

Kini Naruto sedang berada di sungai tepat dibelakang tenda pertemuan yang mereka gunakan tadi siang untuk menyusun strategi penyerangan terhadap kubu pasukan Yondaime Mizukage

Naruto sekarang sedang menyuci ketiga pedangnya disungai sambil mengasahnya sedikit demi sedikit, dengan hati hati Naruto mengasah pedangnya agar tidak ada setitik kecil kesalahan yang dapat membuat pedangnya berkarat

"Hay Naruto-kun" Naruto membalikkan kepalanya menatap asal suara yang menyapa indra pendengarannya tadi, dan kini dapat Naruto lihat Haku yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya sambil membawa dua gelas teh hangat, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Haku langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto dan memberikan salah satu gelas yang ia pegang dan Naruto dengan senang hati menerima pemberian dari Haku itu

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu Naruto-kun ?"

"Mau lihat sesuatu yang indah ?" Naruto langsung meninggalkan Haku yang masih tenang menyeruput tehnya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju tengah tengah sungai didepannya, Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pertunjukan yang akan dia lakukan

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan api langsung memakan tangan Naruto dan berkobar dengan ganasnya, Naruto menyatukan kedua tinjunya dan langsung melakukan uppercut dan api yang tadinya berkumpul dikepalan tangan kanan Naruto langsung berkobar kelangit dan membentuk bunga lotus

BLARRR!

Haku yang melihat itu hanya mematung dengan mata berbinar melihat keindahan jutsu aneh Naruto, baru kali ini ia melihat jutsu seperti ini dan lagi Naruto sama sekali tidak melakukan handseal untuk melakukan jurusnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Haku terpaku dengan hasil 'pertunjukan'nya itu hanya tersenyum tipis

Api yang tadinya berkobar dilangit itu kini meledak menjadi serpihan molekul berwarna merah keemasan layaknya api api kecil yang tersapu oleh angin. Sekali lagi Haku hanya bisa tercegang dengan kelihaian Naruto untuk memukaunya

"Wah, indahnya∼" dengan cepat Naruto dan Haku mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Mei yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tenda dengan tatapan yang berbinar ia melihat hasil dari jutsu unik Naruto. Naruto perlahan menepi ketepi sungai dan mulai meneguk habis tehnya guna menghilangkan ketegangan, pasalnya Mei pasti akan berpikir yang tidak tidak dengan melihat Naruto dan Haku yang hanya berduaan ditempat yang sepi ( **A/N Haku disini cewek dan masih seumuran ama Naruto)**

Perlahan Mei Terumi mulai mendekati Naruto dan Haku senyumnya masih mengambang di wajah cantiknya namun bukannya terpesona Naruto malah makin tegang melihat Mei semakin mendekat kepadanya

"Jadi, Haku-chan ? kau sedang berkencan ?" goda Mei sedangkan yang ditanya hanya dapat bersemu merah dan tidak menjawab, Mei yang melihat itu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya karena jarang jarang ia menemui Haku sedekat ini dengan laki laki sebelumnya

 **..::KHD::..**

Pagi telah tiba dan kini hari dimana mereka akan kembali berperang telah datang walau mereka masih belum sembuh total tetapi karena rencana yang disusun memanglah seperti ini. Namun mereka sudah mendapat peringatan pertama dari Naruto untuk tidak memaksakan diri dalam perang ini karena bagaimanapun Naruto sangat berusaha untuk mengurangi korban yang berjatuhan dari pihak sekutunya

Kini Naruto berada tepat dipaling depan dari pasukan mereka, ketiga katananya masih bersarang di pinggang sebelah kanannya dengan manis. Menghelak nafas sejenak Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap pada pasukan rebelion yang masih dapat bertarung itu

"Sekali lagi kuucapkan, yang tidak dapat bertarung untuk tidak memaksakan diri karena selain untuk memenangkan peperangan tujuan kita juga untuk mengusahakan agar tidak memakan banyak korban. Jika kalian hanya ingin bersikap sok heroik sebaiknya kalian pulang. Karena aku yakin kalian masih memiliki keluarga untuk dilindungi jadi kumohon jangan paksakan diri kalian" Naruto mengakhiri ceramahnya dan langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju markas kirigakure diikuti oleh Kakashi, Hayate dan tim tujuh dan sisanya masih berteriak gaje dibelakang sambil mengangkat tangan mereka

Tim tujuh yang berada dibelakang Naruto sudah mendapat informasi dari Kakashi mengenai strategi yang disusun Naruto dan bagian mereka adalah bagian pembuka dari perang saudara ini, Sasuke dan Menma langsung tersenyum kala mendengar bahawa mereka akan menyerang di bagian depan

Melewati Naruto dibagian depan Kakashi Sasuke dan Menma langsung melesat dan menyerang penjaga dengan jurus mereka masing masing

 **Raiju : Hashiri no jutsu**

 **Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Hibarashi**

Diawali dengan sengatan anjing petir milik Kakashi lalu api Sasuke yang besar dan ditambah dengan serangan angin dari belakang oleh Menma membuat api Sasuke membesar dan langsung melahap beberapa chunin yang berjaga didepan. Karena keributan yang terjadi akibat serangan gabungan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Menma ninja ninja dari dalam dan samping mulai berdatangan dengan cepat

Memanfaatkan kesempatan Naruto memanggil Menma dan Sasuke "Kalian mundur!" mendengar aba aba dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Menma langsung melompat mundur dan melihat Naruto yang tengah menggigit salah satu pedangnya dan memasang kuda kuda

 **Santoryuu : Tatsu Maki**

Mengayunkan pedangnya seperti gasing angin yang ditebas oleh Naruto mulai membentuk menjadi naga dan menelan ratusan dari ninja ninja kiri dalam tornado yang menyerbet badan mereka sedikit demi sedikit. Dan perlahan torndo itupun menghilang dan menjatuhkan ratusan mayat dari langit. Tidak ingin tertimpa mayat, Naruto lari terbirit birit ke pasukan rebelion

"WAAAAAA HUJAAAAAN∼" teriakan cetar membahana milik Naruto sukses membuat orang yang takut padanya langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku dari Naruto, mau bagaimanapun Naruto tetap tidak ingin tertimpa mayat

Setelah mayat yang berjatuhan itu berhenti Naruto mulai berdiri dari acara menunduk dibelakang Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah katapun 'Dia bertingkah seolah tidak ada yang terjadi' sweatdrop semua ninja, Naruto kembali berhadapan kepada Mei, untuk memulai rencananya

Dan benar saja, sudah banyak ninja kiri yang dibawah pimpinan Yagura sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya

 **Suiton : Hahonryuu**

 **Suiton : Hahonryuu**

 **Sensatsu Suishou**

Melihat musuh sudah mulai menciptakan tanah pelindung tanpa menggunakan Handseal

 **Yoton : Yokai no jutsu**

Boom!

Seluruh pasukan rebelion mulai menyerang pasukan kirigakure begitu pula Naruto dan Mei yang nekat memasuki markas persembunyian yagura, Naruto dan Mei mulai menyusuri jalanan untuk mencari keberadaan yagura dan tentunya menghabisi para hama pengganggu degan cepat

Tap Tap Tap BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan mizukage ditendang keras oleh Naruto hingga rusak dan memperlihatkan yagura dengan santainya duduk dikursi kagenya

"Oh, ternyata kau yang membantai pasukanku eh Gaki?" ucap Yagura datar dengan tatapan kosong miliknya

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat tatapan kosong Yagura "Mei-san, apa dia memang memiliki ekspresi seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil melirik Mei

"Tidak Naruto-san, dia memang selalu memasang wajah tembok tamun tidak dengan tatapan kosong itu"

Naruto dapat mengasumsikan satu hal dalam insiden ini 'Genjutsu ?' yah dapat Naruto asumsikan bahwa Yagura kini berada dibawah genjutsu, namun pastinya orang yang meng-genjutsu orang sekelas Yagura bukanlah orang yang dapat dianggap remeh, walau bagaimanapun Yagura adalah seorang Kage

"Mei-san, kau mempunyai pengendalian chakra yang tinggikan ?" Mei mengangguk sekilas "Bagus, saat aku mengkekang pergerakannya kau datanglah dan lepas genjutsu yang menguasainya"

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berlari menuju Yagura yang masih duduk disana, melihat Naruto yang mulai mendekat Yagura juga langsung meninggalkan singgasananya dan langsung bertukar tinju dengan Naruto

Wush~ Bugh! Bugh! Duagh!

Tinju dan tendangan mereka saling menghantam satu sama lain, terlihat kaki kiri Naruto sedikit memar karena beradu tendangan dengan yagura

Bzzt! Duagh!

Yagura langsung melesat kebelakang karena tendangan Naruto yang mengenai wajah cantik(?)nya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan Naruto kembali melesat ke bawah yagura dan langsung memutar badannya kesamping lalu menendang perut Yagura dengan keras

Duagh! BOOM!

"Mei-san, sekarang!"

Mei yang mendengar aba aba dari Naruto lansung mengerahkan semua kecepatannya dan langsung memegang kepala Yagura serta mengucapkan "Kai!"

...

Setelah itu mereka (tim konoha) meninggalkan pasukan rebelion dan langsung menyusul Naruto yang telah berangkat kembali kekonoha. Diperjalanan Kakashi seringkali berpikir apakah ia akan melaporkan bagaimana kesadisan Naruto dalam menggunakan ketiga pedangnya atau tidak karena Kakashi tau hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga Namikaze bisa dikatakan sangat tidak akrab

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka bisa menyusul Naruto yang melompati dahan dengan santainya serta gagang pedang Shusui yang masih setia digenggam oleh tangan kanan Naruto, melihat Naruto yang penuh kewaspadaan tak ayal membuat Kakashi dan Hayate tersenyum karena Naruto seharusnya bisa melindungi teman temannya jika terus begini

Sementara Naruto yang terus memandang kedepan serta tangan kanannya yang memegang gagang pedang Shusui yang ujung bilah pedangnya yang mengarah kebelakang, tersadar akan sesuatu Naruto berhenti melompati dahan dan langsung diikuti oleh semua orang. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya pada pedangnya dan berbalik menghadap timnya yang memandangnya kebingungan

"Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi

"Etto..." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuknya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang merasa canggung "... Apa kalian keberatan jika kutinggal ?" tanyanya membuat semua orang semakin bingung

"Tentu, memangnya kau bisa hiraishin ? Naruto ?" ucap Sasuke sedikit meledek Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar adanya nada sindiran dari Sasuke hanya tersenyum misterius. Perlahan di tubuh Naruto ada percikan listrik yang mengalir ditubuhnya

BZZZT!∼

Dan Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti dengan kilatan petir yang mengikuti jejak yang dilalui Naruto yaitu jalan untuk kekonoha meninggalkan semua orang yang masih tercegang melihat Naruto dapat menguasai Hiraishin ? atau Naruto menciptakan jutsu baru ? well hanya Naruto yang tau

.

.

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan kini tim yang membantu pasukan rebelion telah berada dikantor hokage untuk melapor tentang misi mereka masing masing

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk"

Kakashi, Hayate dan tim tujuh masuk dalam ruangan hokage dan langsung disambut ramah oleh Sandaime, Yondaime, dan Kushina Namikaze

"Jadi Kakashi, bisa kau laporkan hasil misimu ?"

"Hai, misi yang kami jalani sebenarnya bukanlah misi tingkat C melainkan tingkat B atau A karena banyaknya ninja ninja yang memburu Tazuna-san, serta karena kami bertemu dengan Momochi Zabuza yang mengincar kepala Tazuna. Namun misi yang kami jalani telah sukses Yondaime-sama" jelas Kakashi panjang lebar serta Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri Menma dan menjerit histeris karena putranya hampir celaka lalu menceramahi Minato habis habisan

"Hayate! Giliranmu"

"Hai, Naruto-Kun mempunyai jurus yang menyerupai **Hiraisin** namun yang menjadi perbedaannya adalah kilatan listrik, lalu Naruto selama saya pantau cara berpedang Naruto bisa dikatakan unik dan langka karena Naruto-kun memakai ketiga katananya saat bertarung lalu ia mempunyai dua jurus mematikan yang bernama **Santoryuu :** **Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri** yang dapat membantai sekitar dua ratus ninja level Chunin-Jounin dengan sekali serang dan **Santoryuu : Tatsu Maki** yang menciptakan naga dan langsung menjadi tornado yang menyapu rata sekitar tiga ratus ninja level Chunin-Jounin... Namun aku yakin Naruto-kun masih belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya" jelas Hayate panjang lebar hingga nafasnya teregah engah serta wajahnya yang sudah membiru. Mengabaikan Hayate yang sedang berusaha keras menarik nafas kini Minato, Kushina dan Sandaime hokage yang mendengar Naruto mempunyai jurus mematikan hanya terkagum dalam diam

Dapat Minato dan Hiruzen simpulkan Naruto sudah menjadi ninja level kage dalam kekuatan dan dalam pemikiran serta analisa. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar nama Naruto mulai terlarut dalam pikirannya tentang perlakuannya kepada Naruto

Semenjak Naruto menjadi murid bimbingan Hayate, Kushina sudah menyadari bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melirik pada keluarganya lagi. Padahal Kushina sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan berniat untuk menarik Naruto kembali pada keluarga Namikaze walau akan mendapat penolakan dari Naruto tetapi ia tidak akan menyera untuk menarik Naruto untuk kembali

Serta dengan IQ Naruto yang tinggi dapat Kushina simpulkan bahwa Naruto juga dapat berpikir lebih dewasa daripada anak anak pada umumnya jadi ia pastikan bahwa: hanya dengan sekali lihat Naruto dapat melihat kesungguhan Kushina untuk menariknya kembali serta rasa bersalah Kushina yang besar padanya menunjukkan bahwa Kushina samasekali tidak bercanda atau mengada-ada

Namun jika tidak dicoba maka kita tidak akan tahu kan ?

 **..::KHD::..**

"Tadaimaa"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartemennya dan mendengar teriakan 'Okaeri' dari arah dapur sehingga membuat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dan menuju kedapur. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat penampilan Yuuki didepannya yang sedang memasak 'Oh Shit!' batin Naruto saat Yuuki menatap kepadanya, kini Yuuki menggunakan sweather tanpa celana dan punggungnya yang terlihat jelas berwarna biru terang **(Virgin-Killing Sweather)**

Tak tahan dengan uji nyali didepannya Naruto langsung berlarian menuju kamar mandi, beberapa menit kemudian Naruto kembali turun dengan baju hitam dengan lengan yang berwarna merah darah serta celana pendek selutut, dengan wajah datarnya Naruto duduk dikursi untuk menunggu masakan Yuuki selesai

Naruto menatap Yuuki yang sedang memasak dengan bersenandung ria, pantatnya yang montok itu bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan terus

BLUSSH∼

Dengan cepat Naruto mealihkan pandangannya kearah lain guna menghilangkan pikiran pikiran Laknat dari otaknya, mungkin karena keseringan bersama Yuuki yang terbilang mesum itu membuat Naruto juga ketularan mesum olehnya padahal usia mereka hanya tiga belas tahun, mungkin mereka sudah mengalami yang namanya pubertas ?

Yuuki membawa makanan satu persatu kemeja makan tempat Naruto, dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya didepan Naruto

Menatap semua makanan didepannya Naruto menyipitkan mata saat matanya tidak menemukan satu ramen diatas meja, mata saphiernya menatap Yuuki yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya "Jika Naru ingin bertanya tentang ramen maka jawabannya adalah tidak ada" baru saja Naruto ingin membuka mulutnya untuk menanyai tentang makanan dewa itu namun jawaban dari Yuuki sudah mendahuluinya membuat sang pemuda itu menggerutu sambil menyantap makan yang disediakan

Mereka berdua memakan makanan mereka tanpa adanya topik pembicaraan, bukan karena mereka bertengkar tapi ajaran yang Naruto dapat saat menginap di kediaman yokai telah mendarah daging pada dirinya

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka menyudahi acara makan makan mereka dan langsung mencuci piring berdua lalu menuju ruang tamu untuk berbincang atau hal lainnya

"Nee Naru bagaimana misimu ?" tanya Yuuki sambil mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Naruto

"Tidak terlalu sulit, sesampainya kami disana kami hanya melarikan diri dan membawa lari pasukan yang terluka luka lalu keesokannya kami langsung menyerang dan kupastikan konoha akan beraliansi dengan Kiri akibat misi ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang ramping didepannya itu. Yuuki menyandarkan badannya dan menaruh lengannya dibelakang pundak Naruto lalu mendesah kelelahan

"Kudengar, Kushina-sama hamil lagi" Yuuki memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi "Apa kau tidak bahagia Naru ?" lanjutnya sambil menatap Naruto yang beberapa senti dibawahnya

"Jujur saja, aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya... Namun entah kenapa senyum bahkan tidak bisa mengambang diwajahku" Naruto terkekeh sejenak mengingat susahnya untuk tersenyum untuk keluarga Namikaze, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Yuuki yang berada diatasnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Yuuki

Sekali lagi Yuuki hanya mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Naruto yang terdengar terlalu jujur itu, Yuuki hanya memakluminya mengingat perlakuan 'mantan' keluarga dari Naruto yang terkesan keterlaluan itu

Masih dengan posisi yang sama Naruto dan Yuuki hanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian, mereka berdua hanya mampu menatap pasangan masing masing dalam diam perlahan Yuuki mulai memajukan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, dan Naruto mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdekat Wajah mereka masing masing

CUP∼

Kedua bibir mereka berhasil menyatu dengan posisi Yuuki yang berada diatas dan Naruto dibawah, ciuman yang masih dalam tahap lembut ini mulai menghilang sejak Yuuki menarik dagu Naruto guna membuka mulut sang pemuda pirang itu. Pelahan lidah Yuuki mulai masuk dalam mulut Naruto dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Naruto dan mulai berani untuk menyentuh lidah Naruto untuk mengajaknya berdansa

"Engh∼" suara erangan kelur dari mulut Yuuki saat Naruto mulai memperdalam ciuman mereka dan mengisap lidah Yuuki untuk masuk lebih dalam

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Dengan cepat Yuuki melepas ciuman mereka dan menghapus sisa saliva yang menggantung dibibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya "Aargh! Siapa sih yang datang malam malam" Naruto mulai berdiri dengan wajah sewot miliknya menuju pintu depan disusul oleh Yuuki dari belakang

KRIET∼

Pintupun terbuka dan memperlihatkan wanita yang kira kira berumuran dua puluh tahun berambut pirang pucat "Tsunade-sama ?" oke, sepertinya hamba salah ucap tadi 'wanita kira kira berumur empat puluh tahun' terima kasih ke Yuuki yang menyebut nama dari Tsunade

Naruto mempersilahkan Tsunade untuk masuk kedalam dan meninggalkan Yuuki dan Tsunade diruang tamu untuk berbincang sedangkan dirinya masuk untuk membuat teh panas guna menyambut sang legenda sannin itu

Beberapa meni kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa teko dan tiga gelas yang berisikan teh panas, Naruto meletakkan teko dan ketiga gelas itu dimeja lalu mendudukkan dirinya didepan Tsunade

"Jadi bisa katakan apa maksud kedatangan anda Tsunade-sama ?" ucap Naruto seformal mungkin

'Bocah yang sopan' batin Tsunade saat melihat bagaimana cara bicara Naruto yang terdengar penuh Respect itu "Baiklah. Maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah ingin mengajak Yuuki-chan menjadi muridku untuk menjadi ninja medis, bagaimana Naruto-kun ? kau setuju ?" ucap Tsunade sambil menatap Naruto serius

"Anda dimintai oleh Hokage-sama ?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Tidak, ini murni keinginanku"

Naruto memegang dagunya dan mulai menimbang nimbang ucapan dari Tsunade barusan, entah karena apa Naruto langsung mengatakan bahwa ia disuruh oleh hokage tapi dihatinya Naruto samasekali tidak curiga bahwa Minato akan menyuruh Tsunade untuk mencelakai Yuuki

"Semuanya terserah Yuuki" ucap Naruto dengan wajah watados miliknya hingga membuat semua orang sweatdrop bahkan anbu yang menjaga Tsunade ikut sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat, padat, dari Naruto 'Kalau begitu kenapa kau menimbang nimbang jawaban' batin mereka serempak

Masih dengan wajah watadosnya Naruto menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi hingga membuat gadis disebelahnya kesal setengah mati

"Ahh∼ enaknya∼"

DUAKH!

"! #$%&****∼"

Yuuki yang sudah kesal sampai keubun langsung menginjak jari jari kaki Naruto menggunakan tumitnya dan membuat sang pemuda itu berusaha keras untuk tidak menjerit. Terlihat jelas dengan wajahnya yang bergerak kesana sini dengan pelan serta suara suara kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya layaknya orang kesakitan

Sedangkan Yuuki atau sang pelaku hanya tersenyum manis kepada Tsunade berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Yuuki berdiri dan menarik ujung sweathernya ke bawah dan kembali duduk untuk memperketat sweathernya yang sudah longgar dan hampir memperlihatkan celana dalamnya

"Baiklah Tsunade-sama. Aku akan menjadi muridmu, kurasa jika begini aku bisa secara pribadi menjadi dokter Naru, karena aku sama sekali tidak menyukai suster suster genit yang selalu melirik Naru dengan tatapan genit" ucap Yuuki menerima ajakan Tsunade serta mencurahkan isi hatinya(?) Naruto pernah sesekali masuk rumah sakit akibat terlibat dengan pertempuran dalam misi dan Yuuki yang notabenya sering membantu di rumah sakit sering sekali mendapat suster-suster menatap Naruto dengan mesum atau terpesona

Tsunade yang mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Tsunade menatap Yuuki dari atas sampai bawah dan yang menarik perhatian Tsunade adalah sweather yang Yuuki gunakan, sweather yang tidak terlalu panjang yang hanya menutupi leher sampai pantat saja serta bagian belakang yang terbuka

"Etto, Yuuki-chan apa kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk pakaian Yuuki

"Ini ? ah tidak Tsunade-sama memangnya kenapa ?"

"Sepertinya itu terlalu terbuka bagiku"

"Yuu-chan itu yokai kitsune, jadi tubuhnya selalu hangat Tsunade-sama jadi anda tidak perlu kawathir" Naruto langsung angkat bicara dan menyela Yuuki yang ingin bicara, hingga membuat Yuuki kesal kembali dan siap untuk menggampar Naruto

"Hm ? kau tidak tergoda Naruto-kun ?" ucap Tsunade dengan nada mengejek sedangkan yang dimaksud hanya menatap dengan tatapan polos dan berkata "Tidak" yang membuat Tsunade teratawa tertahankan, jujur Tsunade sedikit kagum dengan Naruto yang seharusnya tinggal bersama orang tuanya tapi ia tinggal di sebuah apartemen pemberian sandaime hokage yang bekerja sebagai penasehat hokage sekaligus asisten hokage

Menurut laporan anbu suruan Tsunade Naruto pernah tinggal dengan bangsa yokai selama beberapa bulan karena menghisap terlalu banyak racun saat menolong Yuuki dari ninja ninja yang ingin menculiknya hingga paru paru Naruto yang menjadi bayarannya, namun Tsunade masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa hidup meski paru parunya sudah rusak

Tsunade sudah menghabiskan tehnya dan izin pulang pada Naruto dan Yuuki, Naruto dan Yuuki sebagai tuan rumah yang baik mengantar Tsunade sampai ke depan rumah "Saa, sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-kun Yuuki-chan. Dan ingat mulai minggu depan kita akan mulai berlatih"

Dan tanpa orang-orang ketahui ada yang mengawasi mereka dari jarak jauh, jauh dalam kegelapan 'Naruto kah ?' batin orang itu menyeringai

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

.

.

.

Pagi hari di konoha memanglah indah disertai dengan kicauan indah dari burung gereja yang berterbangan diudara dengan bebas, walaupun konoha adalah desa yang tentram tak jarang juga ada peristiwa peristiwa yang menghasilkan sejarah

Minato sang Yondaime Hokage selaku pemimpin desa berusaha keras untuk menjaga desa konoha agar menjauh dari mara bahaya yang selalu mengintai di luar sana, didampingi oleh Hiruzen sebagai asisten Hokage yang setia berada didekatnya.

Akhir akhir ini Minato terlihat sangat bahagia karena kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Kushina sedang hamil anak ke 'Tiga' mereka, sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Minato merasa bahwa anak yang dikandung Kushina adalah anak kedua mereka karena peristiwa yang menimpa mereka sehingga mengharuskan Naruto angkat kaki dari keluarga Namikaze

Minato juga sudah menyesali perlakuannya dimasa lalu kepada Naruto bersama dengan Kushina ia sesekali memantau apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan jika sedang tidak ada misi atau sedang masa cuti karena habis melakukan misi. Salahkan Naruto yang mempunyai kemampuan sensorik yang lemah sehingga membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diawasi oleh kedua pasang suami-istri itu.

Saat ini Kushina dan Minato sedang mengawasi Naruto lagi dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh mereka telah memantau Naruto beberapa menit sebelum Tsunade datang dan mengajukan penawaran kepada Yuuki.

"Minato-kun. Sepertinya Yuuki-chan itu agak mesum yah" ucap Kushina sambil terkikik geli setelah memperhatikan Yuuki yang berpakaian seksi didepan Naruto

"Hm, dan Naruto juga nampaknya tidak terlalu mesum. Terbukti saat dia menatap datar Yuuki yang sedang memakai pakaian seksi dan duduk dipangkuannya" mendengar penuturan dari Minato mau tidak mau Kushina tersenyum lembut mengingat Naruto yang sangat dewasa walaupun tidak medapat pelajaran dari yang namanya orang tua namun melihat Naruto yang seperti sekarang membuat Kushina sangat bangga dengan putranya

Kushina mengelus perutnya pelan, keinginannya sebagai seorang ibu adalah : ia ingin anak yang dikandungnya mengenal Naruto sebagai seorang kakak bukan sebagai ninja konoha. Kushina juga sedikit kecewa dengan Minato yang tidak mampu untuk menandai Naruto, bagaimana jika Naruto dalam bahaya ? siapa yang menolongnya ?

"Kushi-chan Kushi-chan lihat!" Kushina tersentak saat Minato memanggilnya sambil mengguncang bandannya dan menunjuk Naruto dan Yuuki

.

Sedangkan kini Naruto sedang berduaan dengan Yuuki diruang tamu, terlihat Yuuki sedang merangkak dan duduk di paha Naruto sambil berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sedang memijit pelipisnya yang sedang berkedut karena pusing

Melihat tingkah laku Yuuki mau tidak mau Naruto harus memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya kepada Yuuki "Kau sedang apa ?" tanyanya sambil menahan pundak Yuuki

"Hm ? kenapa Naru ? kau terangsang ?" godanya sambil memasang senyum mesum

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Yuuki hanya terkekeh dan menggendong Yuuki dan langsung menindihnya diatas sofa, dari jarak lima senti Naruto menatap Yuuki dengan senyum tipis

Ctak!

"Ittaii, Mou∼" Naruto bangkit setelah menyentil dahi Yuuki lumayan keras, mengidahkan Yuuki yang sedang merengek kepadanya Naruto lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Yuuki dan berjalan menuju kekamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang mengawasi aktivitasnya dengan Yuuki

"Yah, kukira akan terjadi sesuatu" desah kecewa Kushina saat melihat Naruto yang lebih memilih menyentil dahi Yuuki dan meninggalkannya

"Iya yah, padahal Yuuki sangat pandai menggoda Naruto" tambah Minato, tapi kok anaknya mau berbuat hal yang tabu tapi kok malah ngedukung yak ?

Dan setelah itu Kushina dan Minato langsung meninggalkan tempat mereka dan kembali dikediaman Namikaze dimana Menma sedang menunggu hasil dari mata mata Minato dan Kushina, kini Menma juga sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendekati Naruto dan mereka bertiga sepakat untuk melakukan apa saja agar Naruto kembali

 **..::KHD::..**

Pagi kembali menyinari konoha, dan semua orang kembali keaktivitas mereka masing masing terkecuali pemuda kuning yang berstatus sebagai tokoh utama kita, terliat Naruto sekarang sedang berbaring dilantai sambil menggelaiat gaje jika ditanya kenapa Naruto akan menjawab "Bosan" dengan suara parau seperti orang kehausan

Hari ini Naruto kembali tidak mendapat misi, mengingat sesuatu Naruto bergegas membuka lemarinya dan keluar dengan T-Shirt berwarna hitam dengan garis horizontal dibagian tengah dan celana merah darah yang bergambar jaring laba laba berwarna hitam diseluruh bagian celananya

"Yuuki. Mau jalan jalan ?" teriak Naruto sambil mencari Yuuki di ruang tamu

"Tunggu, aku naik ganti baju dulu" ucapnya sambil berlari lari kecil menuju kamarnya dan Naruto dan berganti baju, Yuuki kembali turun setelah beberapa menit untuk mencari dan mengganti bajunya, kini Yuuki memakai baju berwarna biru muda dengan lengan panjang sampai menutupi jempol jarinya serta menggunakan rok selutut berwarna yang sama dengan bajunya

Naruto sedikit merona saat melihat penampilan Yuuki yang terlihat kawaii hingga Naruto tidak sanggup untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik saja, walaupun Naruto sering melihat Yuuki berpenampilan seksi didepannya namun beda halnya jika Yuuki berpenampilan manis didepannya. Sedangkan Yuuki yang ditatap terus menerus oleh Naruto hanya mampu bersemu merah sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya

Sadar akan perlakuannya Naruto kembali sadar dan langsung mengajak Yuuki untuk jalan jalan dan mengelilingi konoha, diperjalanan Yuuki kerap disapa oleh penduduk baik itu laki laki, perempuan, orangtua dan anak anak. Yuuki sangat terkenal dibanding Naruto namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Naruto iri sedikitpun karena Naruto sendiri ingin terkenal dengan keahliannya sendiri

Diperjalanan Naruto banyak menemui ninja ninja dari desa lain mau itu dari suna, iwa, ame, dan lain lainnya hingga membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu dikonoha sehingga mengundang banyak ninja dari desa desa sekutu

Naruto masih tetap berkeliling dengan Yuuki sambil bercerita cerita tentang apa saja dengannya. Seekor anjing ninja berlarian menuju ke Naruto dan Naruto yakin bahwa anjing itu adalah pakkun anjing kuchiose dari Kakashi "Naruto, kau ditunggu oleh Kakashi dan Hayate di jembatan" ucapnya singkat dan langsung menghilang dalam asap putih

"Mari Yuu-chan" Naruto langsung menggenggam tangan Yuuki dan tersenyum lembut, percikan percikan listrik mulai menjalari tubuh Naruto dan mulai menyebar di badan Yuuki juga

BZZT! ∼

Naruto dan Yuuki langsung menghilang diikuti dengan kilatan listrik dan kembali muncul didepan tim tujuh beserta Kakashi dan Hayate.

"Jurus itu tidak pernah membuatku berhenti terpukau" gumam Menma saat melihat Naruto dan Yuuki langsung tiba didepan mereka semua dengan kilatan listrik

Melihat kedatangan Naruto Kakashi langsung menutup buku laknatnya dan mengangguk pada Hayate didekatnya. "Jadi, kalian dikumpulkan bukan karena tanpa alasan. Tapi kami ingin membahas sesuatu"

Hayate maju selangkah dari Kakashi dan langsung berkata "Kalian siap untuk ujian chunnin ?" Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk serempak sedangkan Menma berteriak sambil mengatakan 'Yaa' "Sebenarnya di tes kedua nanti harus bersama tim tapi mengingat Naruto hanya sendirian maka kusarankan kau untuk berhati hati" ucapnya lalu memberikan kertas pendaftaran pada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Menma

Naruto menerima kertas yang diberikan Hayate dan langsung memberinya pada Yuuki yang sepertinya tertarik dengar kertas aneh itu "Kalau tidak ada yang penting kami pamit dulu Sensei, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Menma-nii" pamit Naruto sebelum membungkuk dan melangkah pergi dengan Yuuki ketengah tengah desa

.

Sorepun menjelang, kini tim tujuh telah kembali kerumah masing masing, Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, Sakura langsung kembali kerumahnya begitupun Menma yang sedang berlarian menuju kantor hokage

BRAKK!

Minato dan Kushina yang kebetulan ada disana langsung menatap orang yang mendobrak pintu dengan kerasnya, "Ada apa Menma ?" tanya Minato dengan tenang sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menghirup udara dengan rakusnya. Beberapa menit kemudian nafas Menma sudah stabil dan langsung menatap Kushina dengan senyum

"Kaa-chan Tou-chan. Sekarang kesempatan kita untuk menarik Naruto semakin besar" ucap Menma semangat dan membuat Kushina berkaca kaca sedangkan Minato menatap bingung Menma.

"Apa maksudmu Menma ?"

"Dia... DIA MEMANGGILKU Menma-NII!" teriaknya semangat dan senyuman yang tidak pudar dari wajahnya, Minato menegang mendengar ucapan Menma, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan membuat dua bunshin untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan langsung meninggalkan kantornya bersama dengan Menma dan Kushina menuju apartemen Naruto

Perasaan mereka bertiga sudah sampai tahap yang tak tertahankan, saking senangnya mereka langsung memutuskan untuk memata matai Naruto lagi malam ini.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang makan ramen cup di ruang tamu sambil bersantai santai, sudah dua minggu ia tidak memakan ramen dan rasanya ingin mati saja walaupun Yuuki sudah melarangnya untuk memakan ramen cup namun ia tidak mengubris perkataan Yuuki,bodoamat!. Yuuki juga pasti tidak akan marah jika Naruto makan ramen cup sesekali

Saat ini Yuuki sedang mandi jadi Naruto dengan diam diamnya makan ramen saat Yuuki sedang sibuk. Perlu kalian ketahui Yuuki itu kalau mandi itu lama, bahkan Naruto perlu menghabiskan tiga ramen cup dulu baru Yuuki keluar dari kamar mandi, entah apa yang Yuuki lakukan disana Naruto tidak ambil pusing tentang itu

"Ahh enaknya" Naruto meletakkan ramen cup yang sudah tidak berisi itu dimeja sambil mendesah, tidak ingin tertangkap basah oleh Yuuki Naruto bergegas membuka pintu dan membuang ramen cup yang sudah kosong itu ke tong sampah namun niatnya harus dikubur dalam dalam karena otaknya langsung merespon bahwa Yuuki dapat menemukannya disitu

Naruto menatap ramen cup ditagannya yang perlahan mulai terbakar bersama dengan tangan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang tangannya sedang terbakar bukannya kesakitan malah hanya menunjukkan wajah watados miliknya

"Mau membuang bukti eh Naru-kun ?" api milik Naruto langsung menghilang dengan cepat dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Sekarang Yuuki yang badannya masih terlilit oleh handuk sedang berdiri dan berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang tega teganya melanggar aturannya

"Oh ayolah Yuu-chan, sekali kalikan tidak apa apa, kau selalu menyiksaku dengan memakan sayuran setiap hari" balas Naruto dengan wajah memelas miliknya, Naruto langsung membuang abu dari ramen cup tadi dan langsung membersihkan tangannya

"Baiklah, tapi aku minta jatah malam ini" ucapnya ketus sambil menunjuk kebawah saat mengatakan 'malam ini' Naruto lihat dari ekspresi wajah Yuuki, Naruto tahu bahwa perkataan Yuuki itu tadi tidak bisa dibantah

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang memata matai Naruto sedang dilanda kebingungan tentang "Jatah" yang dibahas oleh Yuuki, pikiran Minato adalah Yuuki minta untuk dibawa jalan jalan serta berbelanja. Sedangkan pikiran Kushina adalah jatah 18+ terlihat jelas dari senyum mesum yang ditunjukkannya padahal umur Naruto masih terlalu labil untuk itu. Beda dengan Menma yang memiliki otak pas pasan ini hanya mampu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya

Naruto dan Yuuki langsung masuk kedalam lagi, Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu seperti tadi sedangkan Yuuki sepertinya naik untuk berganti baju.

Lima menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Yuuki untuk mengganti baju karena pakaian yang dipakainya hanya hotpants serta sweather berwarna orange gelap dengan lengan panjang miliknya, rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang itu dibiarkan tersurai kebawah.

"Damn. Yuuki-chan seksi sekali" bisik Menma dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Minato dan Kushina

Kembali ke Naruto. Kini pemuda kuning itu hanya menatap datar Yuuki yang sudah duduk dimeja tepat didepannya, sebagai pria Naruto sudah sangat tergoda dengan penampilan Yuuki, namun karena Naruto sudah tinggal bersamanya hampir selama setahun Naruto sepertinya sudah agak kebal dari godaan godaan Yuuki

Yuuki memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tajam sambil mengembungkan pipinya, ada sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang menambah kesan manis pada dirinya. Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sikap Yuuki yang berubah hanya karena ia makan ramen cup

"Kenapa ? mau minta jatah ?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan tatapan polos miliknya

"Dasar tidak peka, Naru-kun no baka!" gerutunya dengan suara kecil atau bisa disebut berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan langsung mendekat ke Yuuki. Yuuki yang melihat Naruto mendekat hanya memundurkan kepalanya saat wajah Naruto sudah hampir menyentuh wajahnya

Perlaha tapi pasti Naruto sudah berada diatas Yuuki sedangkan Yuuki sekarang terbaring diatas meja dengan posisi Naruto yang menindihnya "Kau lupa bahwa pendengaranku tajam hm?" bisiknya tepat di depan wajah Yuuki. Wajah Yuuki merona saat menyadari kebodohannya

CUP!∼

Naruto mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka, memberi jatah untuk Yuuki yang sedang ngambek. Lumatan lumatan kecil dilakukan oleh Naruto kepada bibir Yuuki, sedangkan Yuuki langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto melepas lumatannya dan kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya, dengan perlahan Yuuki juga bangkit dari keterpurukannya #PLAKK dari tidurnya maksudku

Perasaan Naruto ke Yuuki sebenarnya sama dengan perasaan Yuuki ke dirinya, namun karena Naruto masih belum cukup umur jadi Naruto selalu menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Yuuki yang selalu menggodanya. Naruto cukup yakin bahwa Yuuki tidak akan berpaling darinya karena Naruto juga memperlakukannya sedemikian rupa dimulai dari memanjakannya, membujuknya jika lagi marah dan selalu menuruti permintaannya.

"Nee Naru-kun kau sudah membawakan kertas itu ke Hokage ?"

"Buat apa kubawakan. Jika sekarang dia sedang memata matai kita ?" ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat gelap di dalam dedaunan pohon. Lalu sebuah kunai melesat masuk dan menancap di kayu pinggiran jendelanya

SINGG∼

Minato, Kushina dan Menma langsung berada di samping meja yang di duduki oleh Yuuki disertai oleh kilatan kuning efek dari hiraishin milik Minato "Tak kusangka kau bisa mengetahui kami Naruto" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

"Bau Menma terlalu mencolok dan parfum istrimu sudah kuhafal serta bau dari kertas darimu, semuanya dapat kucium dengan hidungku"

Naruto bangkit dan mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk dan langsung masuk untuk membuat teh

"Jadi kenapa Hokage-sama memata matai kami ? sekedar informasi, penciuman dan pendengaran Naru-kun no baka itu sangat tajam jika sedang lapar" ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum lembut kepada para Namikaze itu

"AKU MENDENGAIR ITU YUU-CHAN!"

"Tuhkan ?" lanjutnya sambil terkikik geli mendengar teriakan Naruto

"Aneh, bagaimana bisa pendengarannya tajam saat lapar" ucap Menma sambil memasang pose berpikir

"TEME! SUDAH KUKATAKAN KALAU AKU MENDENGARMU!" teriak Naruto lagi dan membuat semua orang diam tak berkata di ruang tamu, tidak ingin Naruto yang lapar semakin mengamuk

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang dengan membawa teh hangat untuk mereka semua, setelah Naruto meletakkan tehnya dimeja Naruto langsung duduk disamping Yuuki dengan santainya. Naruto menatap Menma yang kini masih diam seribu kata sambil berkeringat dingin didepannya, Naruto menyeringai didalam hatinya berniat untuk mengerjainya

Naruto memajukan badannya meletakkan kedua sikutnya di pahanya untuk menyanggal badannya "Nee. Menma∼ sudah berapa kali kau mengintip tubuh 'seksi' milik Yuuki hm?" tanya Naruto dengan menambah penekanan dikata seksi

"A-Ano... Etto... Ya'" rasanya Naruto ingin tertawa keras saat melihat ekspresi Menma yang sedang mati kutu didepannya, dapat Naruto lihat Minato juga berkeringat dingin karena ketahuan selalu mengintip kegiatan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil pedang Wado Ichimonji miliknya dan membersihkannya dengan menggunakan kain putih polos yang membuat Menma semakin gugup, keringat keringat dingin sudah mulai bercucuran turun dari pelipisnya saat melihat pose Naruto yang sangat menakutkan itu "Kenapa tidak di minum tehnya ?" tanya Naruto dan membuat Menma dan Minato kembali kebablakan

Yuuki yang sedaritadi memperhatikan tingkahlaku Menma dan Minato kini mulai tersadar akan hal yang menjadi sumber dari tingkah aneh dari sang Hokage mereka, Yuuki menghelak nafas sejenak sadar akan kebodohannya Yuuki langsung menarik telinga Naruto dengan keras

"Itta-Itta-Ittaaii Yuu-chan"

"Salah sendiri!" jawabnya ketus lalu menatap Minato dengan senyum hangat "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Naru-kun memang selalu mengasah Katana miliknya jika tidak ada hal yang bisa ia lakukan" ucapnya lembut. Setelah itu merekapun memulai pembicaraan ringan untuk mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, dan tentunya kesempatan ini takkan disia-saiakan oleh keluarga Namikaze

 **..::KHD::..**

Hari ini Naruto akan menjalani ujian chunnin, sekarang Naruto sedang memasak sarapan untuknya dan Yuuki. Naruto memang selalu memasak untuk sarapan, dan makan malam sesekali Naruto juga memasakkan makan siang untuk Yuuki jika tidak sedang sibuk atau menjalani misi

Yuuki adalah gadis yang tidak bisa memasak, berbeda dengan gadis gadis lainnya Yuuki hanya bisa memasak makanan tertentu seperti bubur ayam, kare, dan membuat nasi, sisanya Narutolah yang memasak untuknya. Awal awalnya jika Yuuki hendak memasak Naruto pasti akan melarangnya karena setiap Yuuki memasak kompor dan dapurlah yang menjadi korban maka dari itulah Naruto sangat membatasi aktivitas Yuuki di dapur namun sekarang sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajari Yuuki beberapa jenis resep Yuuki akhirnya mulai membiasakan diri didalam dapur

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto langsung berkumpul ketempat yang sudah ditentukan oleh panitia ujian chunin.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kerumunan yang isinya adalah teman temannya selama di akademik "Ohayou" semua orang yang berada disana membalikkan kepalanya serempak saat mendengar sapaan Naruto yang terdengar tenang itu

"Ohayou"

"Ohayou Mo∼"

Balas semua teman teman Naruto seramah mungkin kecuali Neji yang memang sedikit arogant namun hanya diacuhkan oleh Naruto

"Baik anak anak,namaku adalah Murino Ibiki pengawas ujian pertama kalian dan ujian pertama kalian adalah ujian tertulis dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui jika kalian ketahuan menyontek maka kedua teman setimmu ikut keluar juga mengerti ?" jelasnya dan langsung membagikan kertas ujian keseluruh peserta menghiraukan teriak protes-rengek mereka

Banyak ekspresi berbeda beda yang dapat dilihat diujian kali ini, ada yang tegang, tenang, santai dan mengantuk(Tau sendirikan siapa). Naruto menyudahi acara memperhatikan sekitarnya dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas soal didepannya

TAK!

"Nomor 97 keluar"

Naruto membalikkan kepalanya dan melihat peserta yang ketahuan menyontek, terlihat jelas dari rekan perempuannya yang sangat kesal padanya sambil meggerutu tidak jelas. Kembali Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas soal miliknya

TAK!

"Nomor 12 keluar"

TAK!

"23"

TAK! TAK!

"Nomor 118 dan 84 keluar"

Semakin banyak peserta peserta yang keluar dan banyak pula yang sepertinya sudah menjawab banyak soal sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku dengan soal nomor sepuluh di soalnya tanpa menjawab nomor satu sampai sembilan 'Apa apaan ini? Ini bukan soal untuk genin' batinnya merutuki kertas laknat itu

Kembali Naruto memperhatikan perserta secara terang terangan dan membuat Ibiki melihatnya

TAK!

"Kau keluar" ucapnya tegas dengan wajah garang milknya sedangkan Naruto yang dimaksud itu hanya menatap kunai yang menancap di bagian atas kertasnya dengan tenang

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau hm ?" balasnya sambil mencabut kunai didepannya dan langsung membuangnya dilantai

"Kau ketahuan meyontek, jadi kau gagal" balasnya masih dengan suara tegas

Naruto tertawa kecil dan membuat semua orang yang memandangnya mengerutkan keningnya "Apa yang lucu?" bentak Ibiki "Dengar, entah kau bodoh atau tidak yang jelas aku sama sekali tidak bodoh, kau ingin menipuku dengan kertas busuk ini ?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kertas yang ia pegang 'Bocah ini menarik' batin Ibiki

Naruto menghelak nafas sejenak "Huft, tujuan dari ujian ini adalah untuk melihat bagaimana cara kita untuk mencari atau menggali informasi sebaik baiknya, karena selama aku perhatikan ada banyak soal yang tidak seharusnya ditujukan untuk seorang genin segar seperti kami. Katakan kalau aku salah" Ibiki menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa sejenak lalu menatap semua peserta dengan senyum lebar "Untuk ujian pertama... KALIAN LULUS"

BRAK! PRANGG!

Seorang kunoichi langsung menerobos masuk dengan menggunakan jendela sebagai pintu masuknya alhasil jendela berharga itupun pecah tak bersisa "Mungkin Ibiki sangat lembek mengawas, cepat menuju ke hutan kematian SEKARANG!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak dibagian akhir dan membuat sebagian besar peserta lari terbirit birit karena takut, sedangkan Naruto hanya menunggu semua orang keluar lalu bergerak

Kini semua orang kembali berkumpul didepan hutan kematian, Naruto sudah mendapat informasi untuk berhati hati, mengingat ia tidak mempunyai tim atau rekan yang bisa ia andalkan, namun Naruto tetap tidak gentar, malah Naruto semakin semangat karena ia akan mengetahui bagaimana rasanya bertahan hidup dihutan dalam keadaan yang mirip dengan perang

Setelah mendapat gulungan yang ia miliki Naruto langsung menuju kedepan gerbang hutan kematian untuk mendengar instruksi dari Anko Mitarashi dari ujian kedua dalam ujian chunin ini, Naruto langsung menuju kedepan semua peserta agar ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Anko

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

Sebelumnya, minna Kei minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena telat Up :v, dan juga Kei sengaja jadiin pairnya Naruto jadi (?) kembali karena Kei ingin minta pendapat dari kalian tentang pairnya Naru

Ino ?

Guren ?

Shion ?

Yugao ?

Kurotsuci ?

Temari ?

Atau tetap Yuuki ? semuanya terserah kalian^^

Ah dan juga, Kei rasa kekuatan Naruto terlalu Over yak :v maka dari itu **Rinnegan** Naruto bakal kei tiadakan, dan juga ketiga katana Naruto akan saya bagi bagi ke ninja ninja konoha, lalu kekuatan Naruto akan bergantung pada kekuatan yokainya gimana ?

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x ?**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Alwais on Naruto side's**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

 **Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

.

Setelah sampai disana, semua orang langsung dikejutkan oleh anko yang tiba tiba melempar sebuah kunai kearah Naruto alhasil sebuah serbetan lumayan panjang mengenai pipi kiri Naruto, Naruto menyentuh darah yang mengalir dipipinya dan menatapnya dengan tenang seakan ia sudah pernah mendapat hal yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini

"Khukhukhu... Ekspersi yang lumayan, kudengar kau tidak mempunyai tim eh Gaki ?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Anko yang sedang menyeringai menatapnya

"Benar, Ada masalah dengan itu Sensei ?"

Anko melangkahkan kakinya masih menyeringai menatap Naruto, beberapa peserta yang dibelakang Naruto langsung mundur saat Anko maju medekat kearah mereka. Menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Naruto, Anko menatap Naruto dengan jarak 3cm . Naruto masih dengan tenang menatap langsung kemata Anko yang berada didepannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

CUP~

Semua orang terbelalak melihat Anko dengan santainya mencium Naruto dibibir, DIBIBIR!. Beruntung bagi Naruto, saat ini Yuuki tidak ada didekatnya. sedangkan reaksi yang ditunjukkan jounin dan genin disana berbeda beda. Dari genin kebanyakan dari mereka menganga melihat adegan dewasa didepan mereka, adapula yang mimisan. Sedangkan dibagian jounin mereka memandang iri kepada Naruto karena berhasil mendapat ciuman dari Anko

Anko menarik kembali bibirnya dan menatap Naruto dari jarak masih sangat dekat, terlihat Naruto sedikit merona dengan perlakuannya "Fufufu∼ sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku sensei" ucapnya dan langsung berdiri tegak lagi sambil memasang wajah tegas "Sekarang, apa yang kalian tunggu ? Ah, kertas yang kalian tanda tangani tadi adalah kertas perjanjian. Jika kalian mati atau tersesat didalam itu bukanlah tanggung jawab kami"

 **Naruto POV**

Kutatap Anko-sensei yang sedang tersenyum sadis disana, katanya jika ada yang mati ? berarti itu artinya kami bisa saling membunuh diujian kali ini. Sungguh kehidupan Shinobi itu memang menakutkan, kematian selalu mengintai kami dimanapun kami berada.

Satu persatu ninja ninja genin mulai memasuki Hutan kematian yang konon diciptakan oleh salah satu jutsu Shodaime Hokage, pantas dia dijuluki **Shinobi No Kami**! Dia bahkan bisa membuat hutan dengan Mokuton miliknya. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki hutan ini, banyak pepohonan raksasa serta banyak juga hewan hewan liar dan tumbuhan tumbuhan disini

Gulungan milikku adalah gulungan Bumi berarti aku harus mencari gulungan Langit jika ingin lulus, seharusnya aku berhati-hati karena salah sedikitpun nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Ninja ninja yang kulawan memang masih genin, namun mereka tidak seceroboh ninja kiri yang kulawan dulu. Pasti mereka sudah mengatur strategi jika bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat, apalagi jika bertemu diriku yang mulai dikenal sampai luar desa

JLEB!

Satu kunai menancap didepanku dan asalnya dari arah belakang! Dengan cepat kucabut salah satu pedangku dan memasang kuda kuda. 'Ternyata genin Iwa ?' batinku saat sang penyerang menunjukkan dirinya kehadapanku

Genin pertama dan kedua adalah pemuda kembar, pemuda berambut cokelat yang bentuknya mirip Sasuke dan yang ketiga perempuan berambut hitam lurus mirip rambut panjang Sakura.

Salah satu dari mereka langsung menghujankan serangan jarak dekat kepadaku dengan menggunakan kunai, menghindar dan menyerang balik bukanlah keahlianku jadi aku melompat mundur sejauh jauhnya.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menyerangnya dengan Wado Ichimonji milikku, tebasan tebasanku dapat dihindarinya tak habis akal langsung kutendang pinggangnya dengan kaki yang sudah kualiri chakra sehingga membuatnya terpental kekiri, genin yang satunya lagi langsung berlarian kepadaku

 **Katon : Housenka no jutsu**

Dengan cepat kuciptakan dinding tanah untuk melindungiku dari api raksasa itu, menciptakan jutsu tanpa handseal itu membutuhkan latihan yang merepotkan tapi hasilnya memanglah sangat memuaskan. Api dari jutsu pemuda itu mulai hilang, aku langsung mendekat dan menebas perutnya secara horizontal sehingga dia merintih kesakitan

Dugh!

Tanpa buang waktu lagi langsung kutendang kepalanya dengan melakukan Round House Kick

Trank!

Kunai yang dilemparkan oleh satu satunya perempuan disini dengan mudah kutangkis, sekali lagi dia melempar kunai dan shuriken, melompat kebelakang dan kesamping kuusahakan agar salah satu dari kunai dan shuriken itu tidak mengenaiku, lalu dengan cepat aku langsung menuju kedepannya dan mendaratkan satu tendangan telak di perutnya

Duagh!

STRIKE! Nampaknya mereka sudah tidak bisa melawan, kudekati perempuan itu dan langsung berjongkok didepannya "Mana gulungan kalian" ucapku berusaha tidak terdengar dingin, namun dia masih saja bungkam,Hhh merepotkan

Jleeb!

Kutancapkan katanaku tepat disamping telinganya dan langsung menatapnya tajam "Kutanya sekali lagi, mana gulungan kalian" ucapku tajam, dengan gemetar dia langsung mengeluarkan satu gulungan Langit dari kantung ninjanya. Huh syukurlah gulungan miliknya ini gulungan Langit jadi aku tidak harus bertarung lagi

Kuambil gulungannya dan langsung mencabut katana milikku dan menyarungkannya. Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan mereka yang masih merintih dan salah satunya pingsan karena tendanganku. Sebenarnya ini ujian Chunin atau ujian bertahan hidup hm? Kenapa kami dibiarkan saling membunuh, bagaimana jika ada yang tewas? orang tuanya akan gila jika anaknya tewas karena ujian chunin. Apalagi Sakura yang bukan dari Clan ninja.

Hari mulai gelap, sepertinya hari sudah sore dan jarak dari sini ke menara masih lumayan jauh dan jika bergerak dimalam hari bisa berbahaya. Ah kenapa tidak berteleportasi saja ? kuarahkan badanku ke tempat menara seharusnya berada

Percikan petir sudah mulai mengelilingi tubuhku dan

BZZT!∼

Sampai! Huft melelahkan 'sepertinya gadis itu mengenaiku tadi' darah mengalir dari lengan kiriku dan langsung kutahan dengan tangan kanan, disana ada dua jounin yang sudah menunggu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat para jounin itu berada dan langsung memberikan kedua gulungan yang kudapat

"Wow, cepat sekali. Rekormu baru saja mengalahkan rekor milik Itachi Naruto" ucap Hayate-sensei kepadaku dan direspon oleh tawa canggung. Setelah itu aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalam menara

 **Normal POV**

Kedua jounin yang tadinya mendapat gulungan dari Naruto langsung menyimpan kedua gulungan Naruto. Rekor tercepat yang dimiliki konoha adalah satu setengah hari lalu dua hari dan pemegang rekor itu adalah Itachi dan Kakashi. Dan kini dipecahkan oleh genin misterius konoha, Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze

Semua peserta yang selamat sudah memberikan gulungan mereka, termasuk tim tujuh yang sempat mendapat masalah saat berada ditengah tengah hutan. Dari yang Naruto dengar, mereka bertiga sempat bertemu dengan salah satu legenda sannin. Sannin terkuat diantara mereka bertiga Orochimaru!

Merepotkan! Satu kata yang sering diucapkan oleh Shikamaru itu kini dapat diucapkan oleh Naruto. Suasana saat ini sangat merepotkan, mulai dari ujian chunin lalu Orochimaru. Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin ambil pusing akan hal ini tetapi orang yang menjadi korban adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya dari kecil

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit konoha, tempat dimana Sasuke sedang dirawat oleh para suster serta Tsunade Senju.

Cklek!

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepintu yang baru saja terbuka, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar milik Uchihanya serta Sakura yang sedang mengupas apel langsung menunda kegiatannya saat Naruto membuka pintu

"Ah maaf, tak kusangka kau jatuh cinta Sasuke" meski berkata begitu Naruto tetap masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosanya mengabaikan Sakura yang sedang merona

"Apa maumu Naruto?" ucap Sasuke ketus

"Hoo, gomen menyita waktu kalian. Bagaimana keadaanmu" jawab dan tanya Naruto sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Huft∼ Orochimaru sangat kuat"

"Curse Mark milikmu sama seperti milik Anko-Chan" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Curse Mark milik Sasuke yang berada di bahu kirinya, Sakura yang mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama Anko dengan tambahan suffix-Chan langsung menatap Naruto tajam "Naruto ? kenapa kau memanggil Anko-Sensei dengan suffix-Chan ?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan apel yang sudah terkupas bersih itu.

Naruto mengambil satu tusuk apel dan memakannya pelan "Kalian harus tau, jika aku tidak memanggilnya dengan suffix-Chan dinamanya, maka ia akan melakukan hal nekat seperti kemarin" ucapnya pelan lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu "Sebaiknya kalian bersiap siap ujian kedua akan segera dimulai"

.

.

.

Semua peserta kembali berkumpul namun sekarang mereka berkumpul distadiun tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk bertarung satu sama lain. Banyak penonton yang datang untuk menyaksikan ujian chunin tahap akhir ini, dari kepala clan, sampai warga sipil datang untuk menyaksikannya

Dari beratus ratus peserta kini tinggal tiga puluh yang selamat, kebanyakan dari Konoha,Iwa, dan Suna. Kelima kagepun datang untuk menyaksikan anak anak mereka berjuang dalam tahap akhir dari ujian chunin ini

Teman teman Naruto juga semuanya selamat tidak ada yang tewas didalam hutan kematian kemarin, namun tentusaja ada yang terluka seperti Sasuke contohnya

"Pertandingan pertama, Haruka sagaya dengan Haronu"

 **SKIP TIME**

"Pertandingan selanjutnya, Naruto dengan Ashira Shibayami" Naruto dan lawannya langsung turun dari bangku penonton ke lapangan

Kini kedua genin itupun saling berhadapan, Naruto dengan tatapan datar nan tenangnya serta Ashira dengan senyum-seringai merendahkan, dapat Naruto simpulkan lawannya sekarang memiliki sifat arogant terlihat jelas dari senyum percaya dirinya

"NARU-KUNN∼ KALAHKAN DIAAA! SUNAT DIAAAA!. KYAAAAA∼" semua orang hanya sweatdrop seketika saat Yuuki bereteriak sabil menjerit, begitupula dengan Naruto yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya saat mendengar kata kata Yuuki

"Baiklah, kalian siap ? HAJIME!"

Keduanya masih menatap satu sama lain, belum ada yang bergerak bahkan sejak Hayate berteriak Hajime. Naruto masih menunggu lawannya untuk menyerang sedangkan lawannya masih tersenyum arogant dihadapannya.

"Kudengar kau tidak mempunyai orang tua eh ?" ucapnya mengejek, sedangkan Naruto masih menatapnya datar serta memegang gagang pedangnya yang masih tersarang manis dipinggang bagian kanannya "Apa ayahmu meninggal ? atau memang ibumu yang pelacur ?" masih dengan kata kata kasarnya Ashira berucap

"Kau tau, menghina orangtua di depan anaknya itu adalah kesalahan besar loh" Naruto beujar tenang namun tangan kanannya masih memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Heh, katakan saja kalau orang yang kau panggil ibu itu memang pelacur, mana dia ? biar kupuaskan dia sekarang"

Naruto memandang Hayate yang berada tidak jauh darinya dan beralih menatap kelima kage yang sedang menonton diatas "Kau benar, orang tuaku mungkin memang tidak menginginkanku. Minato Namikaze atau kalian ketahui sebagai Kiroi Senko adalah pria yang harus kupanggil ayah, Kushina Uzumaki yang telah menjadi Kushina Namikaze juga kalian kenal sebagai AkaiChisio no Habanero adalah orang yang seharusnya orang yang kupanggil Ibu, Menma Namikaze yang kalian kenal sebagai Jinchuriki Kyuubi adalah orang yang kupanggil Kakak namun.. Ketiga orang yang harusnya kupanggil Keluarga itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui satu hal dariku, mau itu hoby, makanan kesukaan atau hal yang kubenci" semua orang terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang dari Naruto, Naruto kembali menatap tempat yang diduduki oleh Minato lalu menatap datar lawannya "Kau mau memperkosa Kushina-Sama disini ? jangan bercanda. Melawan Menmapun kau akan kalah, bahkan Menma takkan mendapat luka parah"

"Apalagi melawanku, kau bahkan tidak bisa melihatku"

Jleb! Jleb!Jleb!

Naruto mencabut ketiga katananya dan menancapkannya ditanah, semua orang menatap bingung yang dilakukan Naruto

 **Bangku penonton**

"Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto ?" tanya Sakura

"Jangan sekali-kali kau membuat Naru-kun marah, atau kau akan berakhir sadis" semua kembali menatap bingung Yuuki karena ucapannya yang begitu misterius

 **Kembali ke Lapangan**

"Kheh, kau mau apa tanpa ketiga katanamu ?"

Menghiraukan ucapan dari Ashira Naruto langsung menutup matanya mencoba untuk fokus pada chakra dan mengalirkannya keseluruh tubuhnya. Perlahan percikan petir mulai mengalir pada tubuh Naruto, semakin lama kelamaan percikan itu mulai bergerak cepat mengaliri tubuh Naruto. Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke Ashira disana, kepalan tangan Naruto juga sudah mulai ditelan oleh kobaran api

Bzzt! Buagh!

Satu uppercut diluncurkan oleh Naruto saat berada didepan Ashira

Bzzt! Buagh!

Naruto kembali muncul diudara dan langsung menendang wajah Ashira yang membuat pemuda itu terlempar kebelakang, tak membuang kesempatan Naruto kembali muncul dibelakang Ashira dan menendang punggungnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu kembali terlempar, Naruto kembali muncul didepan Ashira dan memberinya sekali lagi Uppercut

Blarrr! Bzzt! Duagh!

Menciptakan api di kaki kanannya Naruto langsung muncul diatas Ashira, memutar diudara Naruto menendang perut Ashira saat posisi Ashira menatap keatas sehingga api yang tadinya berada di kaki kanan Naruto meledak diperut Ashira

BOOOM!

Bzzzt!

Naruto kembali muncul disamping Ashira yang sudah tidak berdaya sambil menatapnya tajam orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi mayat itu. Debu debu yang tadinya mengelilingi stadiun mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Ashira yang sudah babakbelur disamping Naruto.

 **Dibangku penonton**

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membuatnya marah" ucap Kiba bergidik ngeri melihat kesadisan Naruto dalam memghajar musuh

"Hu'um, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya memukul lelaki itu. Seolah olah Naruto sudah bergabung dengan angin dan menghajarnya" timpal Ino.

"Kecepatannya menyamai Hiraishin milik Yondaime-Sama. Bedanya Naruto tidak meninggalkan kilat kuning, tetapi kilat Listrik" Kakashi berucap tenang,

 **Tempat Kage**

"Bocah yang mengerikan" ucap Kazekage, ayah dari Gaara ini masih kagum dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki Naruto

"Ayolah Kazekage-sama, dia masih belum menggunakan ketiga katananya" semua orang memandang bingung apa yang diucapakan oleh Mizukage/Mei "Dia lebih sadis jika menggunakan ketiga katananya secara bersamaan" lanjutnya

Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum masam melihat Naruto, masih terpikirkan oleh kata kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto saat membalas makian dari lawannya tadi

 **Lapangan**

Naruto masih memandang lawannya dengan tatapan datar sedatar tatapan Uchiha maupun Hyuuga. Walaupun yang dihina tadi adalah keluarga Namikaze namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa terima, terlebih lagi hubungan Naruto dengan keluarga Namikaze sudah mulai membaik sejak kedatangan mereka bertiga di rumah Naruto

Boft!

Satu clone muncul didekat Naruto dan langsung membantu Ashira berdiri dari belakang, sedangkan Naruto kembali membuat kepalan tinjunya dimakan api, semua orang yang baru menyadari Naruto bisa memanipulasi api itu sontak membulatkan matanya, karena jarang jarang ada yang dapat memanipulasi elemen seperti Hokage Kedua atau Tobirama Senju yang dapat memanipulasi Air sesuka hatinya

Menyatukan kedua tinjunya Naruto masih menatap datar Ashira yang sudah tidak berdaya itu

Buagh!

Uppercut kembali dilayangkan oleh Naruto dan membuat Ashira melayang keatas seperti burung Phoenix dan langsung meledak saat diudara dan membentuk bunga lotus yang indah diudara. Naruto sangat yakin jika lawannya itu sudah tidak dapat melawan lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali ketempat dimana dia menancapkan ketiga katananya.

Bunga lotus yang masih berkobar itu seketika meledak dan menyisakan serpihan molekul serta mayat gosong dari Ashira. Menatap sejenak Ashira yang sudah tewas itu, Naruto langsung meninggalkan lapangan dan naik kebangku penonton untuk beristirahat

...

Sesampainya disana Naruto langsung mendapat sorakan dari teman sebayanya kecuali Neji dan Shino yang hanya diam ditempat "Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan dengannya Naruto ?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keSasuke yang menatap horor mayat dari lawan Naruto yang kini sedang dipindahkan oleh tim medis

"Biarkan saja, kalau aku di diskualifikasi itu juga bukan masalah besar karena dari awal jika Yuu-chan tidak memaksaku maka aku juga tidak akan ikut"

'Uchiha Sasuke vs Koshiro'

"Teme, sekarang giliranmu"

Sasuke hanya mengucapkan kata favoritnya yaitu "Hn" dan langsung menuju ke lapangan untuk menemui lawannya yang sedang menunggunya dibawah bersama Hayate

Sasuke dan Koshiro langsung berlari menuju satu sama lain saat Hayate berteriak "Hajime!" dengan kunai dimasing masing tangannya mereka berdua saling menyerang satu sama lain

Trank! Trank!

Satu tebasan horizontal hampir mengenai wajah tampan nan stoic(?) milik Sasuke, tak ingin terkena tebasan Sasuke langsung melompat kebelakang sambil salto salto

 **Katon : Gokakyou no jutsu!**

Blarr~

Koshiro melompat keatas untuk menghindari kobaran api yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dan langsung merepal handseal

 **Futon : Shinkuha**

Wushhh~

Sasuke kembali menghindar dari serangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Koshiro, dengan melompat kesamping sambil melemparkan dua shuriken yang melewati kedua pinggang Koshiro yang tersenyum mengejek. Diam diam Sasuke menyeringai saat kedua shurikennya melewati Koshiro yang terdiam disana dan seketika tubuh Koshiro telilit oleh benang baja yang tersambung oleh kedua shuriken yang dilempar Sasuke tadi

Ck! Boom!

Percikan api tercipta saat Sasuke menggesekkan kedua benang itu didepan dadanya sehingga membuat benang itu terbakar oleh api dan meledak seketika bersama dengan tubuh Koshiro hingga menentukan siapa pemenang dari pertandingan ini

 **Skip Time**

Kini Rockie 19 ditambah Yuuki kini sedang berkumpul di Yakiniku Q, pertandingan selanjutnya akan diadakan seminggu lagi, karena perbaikan lapangan serta mengistirahatkan para perserta yang telah berjuang

"Tak kusangka Sakura-Chan dan Ino-Chan bisa seri saat ujian Chunnin tadi" semuanya mengangguk serempak menyetujui penuturan Menma, tak terkecuali Naruto yang saling menatap intens satu sama lain dengan Sasuke

"Tapi tak apa, itu artinya kalian sudah berusaha dengan baik, lagipula dalam dunia ninja status itu hanyalah nama belakang bagi kita, jadi tak apa bila kalian masih menjadi genin sedangkan yang lain sudah menjadi Jounin"

Semua pandangan beralih menatap Yuuki yang berucap santai sambil menyantap daging Yakinikunya, merasa dirinya ditatap Yuuki mulai merasa risih dengan itu walau bagaimanapun bila semua pandangan tertuju padamu pada akhirnya perasaan tidak enak akan hinggap benarkan?

"Setidaknya itu yang Naru-Kun katakan" lanjutnya lagi berusaha untuk membuat semua pandangan teralihkan darinya

Sedangkan Menma yang sedari tadi tidak angkat bicara, diam diam mencuri pandangan pada Yuuki yang sedang bercanda ria bersama kunoichi-kunoichi lainnya, namun hal itu disadari oleh Naruto, walau dia tidak mempermasalahkannya namun Naruto terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya dalam diam, bukannya ia ingin berpikiran buruk tentang saudaranya namun Menma sudah sering berkelakuan buruk padanya namun hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto ini hanya untuk memastikan Yuuki tidak dilukai oleh seseorang, walau bagaimanapun para Yokai sudah mempercayakan keselamatan Yuuki pada dirinya

Malampun berlalu, Naruto bersyukur tidak ada gerak gerik dari Menma yang patut dicurigai selain tatapannya yang tidak lepas dari Yuuki yang membuat Naruto sedikit risih dibuatnya.

...

..

.

"Nee, Naru-Kun, kenapa kau tidak latihan seperti teman temanmu yang lain ?"

Kini Naruto berada dirumahnya sedang duduk duduk santai sambil memakan cemilan berupa keripik kentang atau ubi yang pembungkusnya sudah berserakan dimana mana, dan juga soda yang diminumnya sudah yang ke lima, sedangkan Yuuki hanya geleng geleng melihat keadaan Naruto yang 'Naas'

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya membalikkan kepalanya sambil memasang tampang polos nan suci "Latihan ?"

"Hu'um, kau hanya duduk santai disini selagi teman temanmu berjuang mati matian untuk bertambah kuat agar lulus ujian ini" ucap Yuuki sambil berkacak pinggang

"Buat apa ? jika memang kita harus menjadi Chunnin untuk melindungi orang, maka semua orang harus menjadi ninja, bahkan untuk orang yang tidak memiliki chakra sekalipun"

Naruto memungut semua bekas bekas pembungkus keripik dan sodanya lalu berjalan keluar untuk membuangnya diluar. Setelah kembali Naruto masih melihat Yuuki yang berkacak pinggang sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang menambah kesan imutnya

"Huft, jadi kita akan melakukan apa hari ini ? aku masih malas untuk melakukan latihan"

"Bagaimana jika bermain game ? ganjil-genap! Yang menang bisa meminta apapun dari yang kalah, bagaimana ? seperti permainan yang selalu dimainkan oleh Tsunade-Sama" ajak Yuuki, dalam game ini, hanya keberuntungan yang diharapkan oleh para pemain, karena kedua dadu akan dikocok keras didalam sebuah gelas lalu pemain akan menghitung jumlah titik di atas kedua dadu yang terlihat

Naruto sedikit-banyak mengetahui seluk beluk permainan ini, Yuuki dan dirinya selalu memainkan permainan ini sejak masih di kampung Yokai, namun saat itu taruhannya adalah ramen dan dango, tapi berbeda dengan saat ini, Naruto harus mempertaruhkan apa yang tidak ia ketahui, Yuuki kadang meminta yang diluar pemikiran Naruto, selalu tidak bisa ditebak maka dari itu Naruto harus menguatkan tekadnya untuk menerima tantangan dari Yuuki. Tapi sebenarnya Naruto juga memiliki keuntungan dalam permainan ini, karena jika ia meminta Yuuki untuk tidak melarangnya makan ramen maka Naruto akhirnya bisa kembali menikmati makanan dewa favoritenya

"Baiklah, aku memilih Ganjil"

Yuuki tersenyum lebar saat Naruto menyetujui ajakannya, jika Naruto memilih Ganjil maka otomatis ia akan memilih Genap kan ? Yuuki mengambil kedua dadu yang berada diatas meja dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam gelas kayu yang tebal, ia mengocoknya sangat keras sampai dadanya juga ikut bergoyang hingga membuat Naruto merona dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya

"YOSHAAA~"

TAKK!

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, minna-san apa kabar ? :v

Jadi sesuai Voting yang berlangsung beberapa hari ini, banyak dari kalian yang Protes karena Yuuki mau diganti T-T, namun karena itulah Yuuki menjadi satu satunya voting yang ada dikolom reviev, Sugoi kan ?

Tentang kekuatan Naruto ? tidak ada yang protes dengan Rinnegannya jadi itu resmi saya hapus dan digantikan oleh kekuatan tersembunyi Naruto(Ada dibawah nih penjelasannya) serta Ketiga katana Naruto mungkin saya tetap pakai^^

Dan saya minta maaf untuk yang minta Mini-Harem, hal itu tidak bisa saya kabulkan karena akan merusak Alur :v

Dan dibawah ini Cuma full FlashBack tentang masa lalu Yuuki dan Naruto bisa tunangan. Jadi tanpa banyak Bacot lagi ini dia

Tentang tampang Yuuki, liat aja **Nibutani Shinka (Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shita)**

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Pair : Naruto x Yuuki**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Alwais on Naruto side's**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

 **Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-Ryuunosuke. Tunggu Ryuunosuke ? benar! Naruto adalah separuh yokai sekarang, jadi ia juga harus mengikuti marga yokainya.

Ryuunosuke adalah naga pemimpin kaum yokai yang telah lama tewas dan didalam tubuh Naruto –lebih tepatnya Paru parunya adalah paru paru milik Ryuunosuke, karena suatu insiden yang menimpa Naruto karena meyelamatkan hidup Yuuki membuatnya harus kehilangan Paru-Parunya dan jika tak segera di ganti maka hidup Naruto akan terancam Mati!. Para Yokai sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang ninjutsu apapun, namun Sumber kekuatan mereka adalah Senjutsu, Senjutsu adalah kunci kekuatan mereka, selain itu kemampuan regenerasi mereka tergolong cukup tinggi jadi mereka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Ninjutsu medis

 **Flashback**

Wush~

Tap!

Ketiga Yokai pengawal kerajaan langsung menghentikan lari mereka saat menemukan tubuh dua remaja berbeda gender tergeletak tak berdaya, ketiga pengwal yang bernama Ken, Akazawa, dan Shizuku itu seketika tersentak kaget saat baru menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang keracunan dan sedang kesakitan

"Ken, bawa bocah ini ke rumah sakit aku akan membawa Yuuki-Sama kembali dan kau Akazawa cepat laporkan ini kepada Tetua"

Ketiga Yokai itu langsung melesat kembali ke Kerajaan Yokai yang sedang berada dibawah kepemimpinan Sora sang Yokai Raion(Singa) bersama istrinya Shiro sang yokai Kitsune(Rubah) yang merupakan orang tua dari Yuuki, mereka sama sekali tidak menggunakan marga selayaknya manusia atau ninja lainnya entah apa alasannya mereka tidak tahu pasti yang jelas hal ini sudah terjadi sejak kepemimpinan Ryuunosuke dahulu dan lagipula tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat dan badannya sudah mulai pucat dan dingin membuat Kentaro ikutan merinding dengan keringat dingin yang mulai berjatuhan, setidaknya ia harus sampai ke rumah sakit terdahulu jika memang bocah yang dibawanya ini akan mati, karena bocah ini setidaknya harus mendapatkan penghargaan dan pemakaman yang layak karena telah menyelamatkan Yuuki dari ninja penyusup

...

Ditempat lain kini Sora dan Shiro sedang menunggu didepan gerbang yang jika dilihat dari luar maka akan terlihat Transparan kenapa ? karena pemimpin dari bangsa Yokai mengetahui tentang fuinjutsu karena saat dimasa masa kepemimpinan Ryuunosuke Yokai sangat dekat dengan Clan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan Fuinjutsunya, jadi mereka mengajarkan Ryuunosuke tentang Fuinjutsu Kekkai Class S dan fuinjutsu itu hanya turun temurun dari Raja ke Raja maka dari itu Fuinjutsu tidak disebar luaskan di sana

Raja yang akan turun dari jabatannya akan menunjuk satu penduduknya yang paling ia percayai akan membawa Para Yokai ke lebih baik lagi jadi walaupun Raja itu memlilki penerus namun tidak memenuhi Kriteria maka sang Raja akan menunjuk orang yang diyakininya akan membuat Kerajaan serta Bangsa Yokai tetap aman

Alis Sora berkerut saat melihat kedua bawahannya sudah kembali namun bukannya membawa Yuuki tapi malah membawa Bocah berambut pirang "Ken!. Jelaskan kenapa kau membawa pemuda ini?" tananya To The Point

"Gomen Sora-Sama, tapi bocah ini yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Yuuki-Sama yang sedang bersama Shizuku. Namun sepertinya ia terlalu banyak menghirup Racun yang dilemparkan oleh Penculik itu Sora-Sama"

Sora menatap sejenak Naruto yang berada dalam gendongan Ken dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat wajah Naruto sudah setengah berwarna ungu efek racun "BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT CEPATT!"

Sora berteriak sambil berlari menuju rumah sakit yang mereka miliki dan Ken juga langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, dalam sekali lihat Sora tahu bahwa keselamatan Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, bukannya ingin sok menjadi pahlawan –Tapi bangsa Yokai memang murah hati dan setia kawan, apalagi Naruto yang notabenya penyelamat nyawa Yuuki-Sama yang cantik putri dari pasangan Sora dan Shiro

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Naruto langsung dikelilingi oleh para dokter dokter profesional. Namun "Nyawanya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan. Racunnya sudah menyebar keseluruh paru parunya Sora-Sama... Gomenasai"

Sora menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengepal keras. 'Paru Parunya rusak... Bagaimana ini ?' batinnya frustasi, ia kembali menatap wajah Naruto sang penyelamat yang terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat keunguan

!

'Semoga yang kulakukan ini benar Kami-Sama, Ryuu-Sama' batinnya meminta doa "Donorkan Paru paru milik Ryuu-Sama pada dirinya"

Semua perawat yang mendengar perintah dari Sora seketika membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar nama Ryuunosuke yang notabenya adalah pemimpin pertama Bangsa Yokai, tapi paling tidak daripada Sel selnya rusak karena dimakan waktu jadi mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memprotes keputusan Sora yang tergesa gesa itu

Operasi dadakan itu berlangsung selama dua jam, butuh waktu lama untuk mereka mengeluarkan racun yang sempat menyebar ditubuh Naruto, dan sisanya adalah proses pertukaran paru paru, dengan keadaan seperti ini Sora sangat menyesal tidak bisa mempelajari Jutsu medis, walau Jutsu medis itu tidak terlalu hebat namun jika sudah dapat meredakan rasa sakit rasanya beban ini akan berkurang sedikit-sedikit

Ditempat lain tepatnya kamar rumah sakit yang ditempati oleh gadis yang diselamatkan oleh Naruto, kini Ia sedang duduk ditepi kasurnya ditemani oleh sang ibu yang kini sedang berada disampingnya sambil mengelus elus lembut Rambutnya

"Okaa-Sama, apa pemuda pirang itu akan selamat ?"

Yuuki sudah mengetahui tentang bagaimana ia diculik karena sebelum dirinya diculik ia sempat memberi sedikit perlawanan walau itu tidak digubris oleh sang lawan namun saat dirinya bangun ia langsung sadar bahwa saat ini dia bukanlah dimarkas musuh atau Surga tetapi malah dirumah sakit yang sangat ia kenal serta ibunya yang langsung menangis tersendu sendu sambil memeluknya. Saat ia tanya ada apa sang ibu langsung menceritakan laporan yang ia terima dari bawahannya yang ia perintahkan untuk mengejar penculik Yuuki

Saat mendengar bahwa dirinya diselamatkan oleh pemuda Pirang berambut kuning(?) sampai sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya entah kenapa jantungnya langsung berdetak kencang dan hatinya terasa hangat, saat ini ia masih belum mengetahui bagaimana tampang dari pemuda pirang yang diceritakan oleh ibunya

"Berdoalah sayang, karena Okaa-Sama sangat berharap pemuda itu selamat"

"Kenapa Okaa-Sama sampai segitunya mendoakan pemuda itu ?"

"Kenapa ?... entahlah"

"Are?"

Shiro hanya tersenyum tak menanggapi putrinya yang sedang dilanda kebingungan, dan memilih untuk meninggalkan tempatnya keluar dari kamar Yuuki dan diikuti oleh Yuuki dari belakang

...

Dua hari telah berlalu, Para yokai sama sekali belum mengetahui apa apa tentang Naruto, meskipun mereka sudah mengirim mata mata untuk menyelidiki dunia luar dan mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya bocah pirang ini

"Enggh" Naruto perlaham membuka kelopak matanya, kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terkumpul 'Dimana... Ini'

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan yang semuanya terlihat... Putih

Ia sangat yakin jika saat ini ia sedang berada didalam Rumah sakit, kembali Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buket bunga yang berada diatas meja kaca disamping kirinya, dengan perlahan Naruto mulai menggapai buket itu 'Siapa yang mengunjungiku?' batinnya sekali lagi

Krieeeet!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dan memperlihatkan tiga orang satu laki laki dan dua perempuan, Naruto yakin jika mereka adalah satu keluarga karena anak perempuan yang berada ditengah mereka adalah anak yang Naruto selamatkan dari ninja Iwa Hari itu, ketiga orang yang barusaja memasuki kamar Naruto menegang seketika saat Naruto duduk dikasurnya sambil memegang buket bunga yang mereja berikan sekitar dua jam yang lalu

"K-Kau tidak apa apa ? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shiro mengambil langkah kedepan untuk mendekati kasur Naruto sambil menanyakan keadaan Naruto "Aku sudah mendingan Baa-San"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yuuki yang berlindung dibelakan ibunya "Bagaimana denganmu Ojou-Chan" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut

DEG!

Wajah Yuuki langsung merona melihat senyum lembut Naruto, wajah tampan dengan Ketiga kumis kucing dimasing masing pipinya menjadikan Naruto semakin sempurna dimata Yuuki, apalagi ia sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya yang menjadi bukti bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang baik. Yuuki menarik narik kain baju yang dikenakan oleh ibunya agar sang ibu mengalihkan pandangannya, saat ibunya sudah membalikkan kepalanya ia membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya ia dan sang ibu yang tahu

Naruto tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan namun saat ia melihat seringaian yang sangat tipis tercetak diwajah Baa-San itu entah kenapa Naruto menjadi sedikit gelisah, setelah selesai dengan acara berbisik bisiknya Shiro –Nama sang Baa-San itu langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto dengan cara menarik narik kursinya mendekat ke kasur Naruto dan menatap Naruto sambil menahan dagunya dengan menjadikan sikutnya sebagai tumpuan

Yuuki kembali mendekati sang ayah lalu membisikkan hal yang sama dengan yang ia bisikkan kepada ibunya, saat Sora mengangguk keduanya langsung meninggalkan tempat secara bersamaan

Merasa risih ditatap terus menerus Naruto berucap "A-Ano Baa-San, Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ?" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Besok, kau bisa ikut denganku ? kita harus menghadiri suatu acara" ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum kecil

"Memangnya ada acara apa ?"

"Hmm... Pertemuan mungkin ? entahlah para tetua Yokai akan sedikit mengintrogasimu-"

"Tunggu-Tunggu-Tunggu. Yokai ?" potong Naruto cepat cepat, sedangkan Shiro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Naruto tidak dapat mempercayai hal yang sedang menimpanya ini, Yokai ? manusia setengah Hewan yang sering ia baca di buku kanak anaknya dulu, namun ia tidak tahu apakah yokai yang dibicarakan oleh Obaa-San ini adalah Yokai yang suka mengganggu kehidupan manusia mau itu dengan cara membunuh atau menculik manusia untuk dijadikan santapan bersama

"Tenang saja, Yokai tidaklah seperti yang kau ketahui, kami bangsa Yokai sangat menghormati satu sama lain, bahkan kami dulu memiliki aliansi dari dunia ninja"

"Siapa ?"

"Uzushiogakure"

Deg!

Naruto sekali lagi dibuat berpikir keras karena wanita pendek didepannya, Uzushio ? bukannya desa itu sudah lama... Mati ? jika memang benar mereka beraliansi maka seharusnya para yokai memiliki bukti akan hal itu

"Aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, makanya aku tadi mengatakan 'Dulu' karena sekarang, Uzushio sudah tidak ada lagi"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap shiro yang sedang tersenyum, Naruto tidak tau pasti hal ini benar atau tidak namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah bersikap netral, antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Namun karena mereka(Bangsa Yokai) sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya mungkin Naruto bisa mengurangi kecurigaannya sedikit

Sudah sehari berlalu sejak perbincangan antara Naruto dan Shiro, dan hari ini Naruto harus mengikuti pertemuan dengan Shiro karena tubuhnya yang sudah mulai fit kembali

 **Naruto Pov**

Huft, sialan kenapa juga hari ini aku harus mengikuti pertemuan merepotkan ini, jika bukan karena seringaian mengerikan yang terukir diwajah Shiro-Sama itu mungkin sekarang aku masih berbaring dikasur sambil bermalas malasan menikmati hari yang indah ini, namun sayang semua itu hanya menjadi angan angan semata karena pertemuan sialan ini

Kami (Aku dan Shiro) kini sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja atau memang kami sudah menuruni tangga selama lima belas menit ? kenapa pertemuannya diadakan ditempat yang dangkal begini sih, Shiro-Sama mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku lalu tersenyum dan aku hanya membalas senyumnya. Ternyata kami sudah sampai kukira ada apa sampai ia tersenyum lagi

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan yang kulihat ada Sora-Sama, Yuuki-Sama, dan banyak Orang tua berjenggot yang sedang duduk santai sambil meminum teh ocha

"Selamat datang Naruto-Kun" sapa Sora-Sama kepadaku, aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya, mulutku terasa sangat kaku untuk mengeluarkan suara saat ini, mungkin karena semua orang yang menatapku membuatku sedikit grogi

"Baiklah dengan ini aku memulai pertemuannya"

TAK! TAK! TAK!

Ah sekarang aku ingat, kemarin Shiro-Sama mengatakan aku akan sedikit diintrogasi oleh tetua yokai, mungkin mereka ingin meminta penjelasan yang rinci tentang kejadian yang menimpa Yuuki-Sama

"Uzumaki Naruto ? bisa jelaskan bagaimana bisa kronologis pertempuranmu dengan penculik dari Yuuki-Sama ?"

Sudah kuduga, aku sengaja menggunakan marga Uzumaki untuk menyembunyikan identitas asliku, walau mereka penyelamatku namun aku harus tetap waspada selalu

"Pertarunganku bisa dikatakan tidak seimbang, kalian pasti tahu sendiri bahwa yang kulawan itu bukanlah ninja biasa karena berhasil menculik Yuuki-Sama, karena itulah aku berusaha mati matian untuk menyelamatkannya, saat penutup wajahnya berhasil kurusak dengan jutsu Raitonku, ia langsung melarikan diri dengan menggunakan bom asap serta melempar tubuh Yuuki-Sama kedalam asap beracun yang lebat dan dalam, jika dalam keadaan biasa mungkin mengambil kembali tubuh Yuuki-Sama bukanlah masalah, namun aku sudah hampir mencapai batasku saat itu, dengan modal nekat aku masuk kesana untuk mengambil tubuh Yuuki-Sama... sisanya kalian sudah tahu"

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan nafas terengah engah, Jahatnya~ membuat pemuda manis sepertiku bercerita sepanjang itu

Para tetua itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain lalu menganggukkan kepalanya layaknya saling bersepakat tentang sesuatu lalu kembali menatapku "Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini Naruto-San ?" pertanyaan yang bagus

"Jika memang keselamatan Yuuki-Sama itu sangat berharga, kenapa kalian tidak memintanya untuk mencari Pengawal pribadi lalu kalian latih secara bergantian agar pengalaman bertarungnya meningkat drastis, mengingat kalian adalah tetua disini, maka pasti kalian memiliki skill bertarung yang hebat bukan ? apalagi jika itu dijadikan menjadi satu"

Ternyata latihan yang diberikan oleh Madara-Sensei juga meningkatkan kecerdasanku dalam menganalisa yah "Kami mempunyai satu informasi penting untukmu, Paru parumu sudah rusak dan hal itu mengharuskan kami untuk menggantinya, dan sekarang paru paru yang kau gunakan untuk bernafas itu adalah paru paru dari Ryuunosuke-Sama, Pemimpin pertama bangsa Yokai"

"Lalu ?"

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan... Menjadi pendamping hidup Yuuki-Sama"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **Normal Pov**

Hening, semua orang disana sudah sepakat tentang ini, mereka bukan diam karena kaget namun diam karena takut. Takut bila Naruto menolak mentah mentah hal ini. Sedangkan Naruto kini sedang terlarut dalam pikirannya dan masih belum merespon apa apa "Are ?" dan hanya satu kata itulah yang Naruto katakan, entah kenapa otaknya langsung lamban merespon mendengar penuturan kakek berjenggot disana

"Kami tidak menerima penolakan, jika kau menolak maka Paru parumu akan kami ambil lagi"

Skakmat! Sekarang Naruto tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak lagi, walau sudah mendapat cobaan yang berat namun Naruto masih ingin hidup dan mempunyai keturunan. 'Shimatta, Apa apaan mereka ini" rutuk Naruto dalam hati, ia menghelak nafas pasrah lalu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Kyaaa~ Arigatou Tou-Sama Kaa-Sama, daisukiii"

Yuuki langsung lompat dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya, jadi selama ini hal yang mereka bisikkan di rumah sakit itu untuk menjebak Naruto ? mereka bertiga berpelukan sambil tertawa ria, sedangkan Naruto kini harus menderita karena di latih oleh Raja dan para kakek berjenggot itu, setelah usai dengan acara peluk pelukannya Yuuki langsung melesat dan memeluk Naruto erat hingga membuat mereka berdua jatuh dilantai

Brukh!

"Itte"

Tapi bukannya melepas pelukannya Yuuki malah semakin memeluk kepala Naruto merapatkan dadanya kepada dada Naruto yang menghasilkan sensasi lembut, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdoa agar tuhan berhenti memberikan cobaan yang berat kepadanya. Setelah acara tersebut selesai, Naruto langung dibawa kerumah Yuuki untuk menginap untuk sementara waktu, mereka sepakat untuk membiarkan Naruto membawa Yuuki ke konoha karena Yuuki juga tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu

Hari hari merepotkan Naruto dimulai saat dirinya mulai dilatih oleh para tetua Yokai, mereka mengatakan bahwa bangsa Yokai menggunakan Senjutsu serta Kenjutsu untuk membela diri, jadi oleh karena itu Naruto dilatih dengan menggunakan dua katana, Naruto mengakatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi pengguna Kenjutsu yang menggunakan banyak pendang, serta mengenai senjutsunya, Naruto memutuskan untuk hanya memfokuskan latihannya kepada latihan Kenjutsunya, kalau Senjutsunya ia akan melatihnya bila ada waktu luang

Dan tentang tunangan baru Naruto, ia sudah mengetahui tiga hal yang sangat penting

Pertama : Yuuki itu sangat mesum, dan kemesumannya diturunkan langsung dari ibunya

Kedua : Yuuki sama sekali tidak mengetahui cara memasak, karena bila ia memasak maka dapur dan dirinyalah yang akan menjadi korban Api merah

Ketiga : Bila sedang marah atau bosan maka Yuuki akan meminta hal yang diluar nalar Manusia

Jadi setiap harinya Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memakan tubuh indah Yuuki bila sedang digoda olehnya, proses penyseuaiandirinya juga berjalan lancar, selain itu Naruto tidak mendapat kendala kendala lainnya, setelah berbulan bulan latihan lahir & batin Naruto akhirnya dapat menguasai seni Kenjutsu dan Kebal dengan godaan godaan Yokai(Yuuki)

Dan bangsa Yokai serta Naruto dikejutkan oleh satu fakta, bahwa Naruto bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia setengah Naga layaknya Yokai Yokai lainnya, hal itu akan terjadi bila Naruto mengalami perubahan emosi drastis, Ryuunosuke-Sama dikenal dengan Yokai Tempramental serta emosi yang sangat susah diredakan. Beruntung bagi Naruto ia sudah mendapat latihan pengendalian emaosi dari Madara-Sensei jadi ia tidak perlu takut bila suatu saat nanti ada hal yang membuatnya terlalu senang, terlalu sedih, atau terlalu kaget

Mereka setuju untuk tidak melatih Senjutsu Naruto, dan Naruto juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu, mau dengan Senjutsu atau tidak ia bisa melindungi dirinya serta Yuuki, Naruto juga mendapat dua elemen tambahan yaitu Katon dan Raiton yang merupakan elemen dari Ryuunosuke sedangkan elemen lainnya yaitu Futon serta Suiton, Naruto tidak menggunakannya karena katanya "Menggunakan elemen turunan dari kedua iblis itu sama saja dengan menggunakan barang musuh"

Saat ini Naruto sedang jalan jalan dengan Yuuki dipinggir pantai, seharian ini Naruto menjalani latihan **Memanipulasi Element** dan itu sangatlah bukan latihan yang ringan, harus fokus lah, harus inilah harus itulah, pokoknya jika Naruto belum menguasai pengendalian emosi mungkin saat ini dia sudah lari dari Kerajaan yokai, namun bagaimana lagi? Takdir buruknya sudah datang lebih awal dan keberuntungannya akan datang diakhir bila ia masih bisa bersabar

!

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Kotak kayu yang mengambang di tengah laut, mungkin jika dilihat kotak itu hanyalah kotak kusam yang mulai rapuh, namun karena itulah Naruto tertarik dengan kotak itu, dengan cepat ia melompat ke laut setelah melepaskan pelukan Yuuki dari lengannya.

Setelah kembali Naruto meletakkan kotak yang rupanya lumayan besar itu dipasir "Itu apa hanya kotak biasa Naru-Kun" sedangkan respon yang diberikan Naruto hanya senyum lembut nan singkat lalu kambali ia memfokuskan perhatiannya kekotak yang baru saja ia 'pungut' di lautan

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat kotak itu sudah terbuka, pandangannya tertuju pada tiga benda yang berada dalam kotak itu, Pertama. Batu laut berwarna hitam pekat, Kedua. Titanium berwarna putih cerah lalu yang terakhir, Baja berwarna seperti baja biasanya.

"Ternyata hanya ada tiga benda ini, Huft... Kukira isinya adalah harta karun" Gerutu Naruto dengan nada lirih sambil menghelak nafas

"Ano, Naru-Kun kenapa tidak kau jadikan saja ketiga benda itu menjadi pedang ?"

"Memang bisa ?"

"Yah siapa tahu ? dua dari tiga benda itu adalah material utama untuk membuat katana, dan untuk Batu laut itu, mungkin juga bisa menjadi katana. Karena kelihatannya ketiga benda itu cukup keren bagiku"

"Ah, kau benar. Menjadikannya sebagai katana pribadiku mungkin bukan pilihan yang salah, lagipula sia sia jika aku latihan Kenjutsu tanpa memiliki satu Katanapun"

Naruto dan Yuuki langsung membawa kotak itu ke kota untuk mencari **BlackSmith** terhebat disana, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari sikembar Yoshindo dan Yoshiwara. Kedua pria itu adalah BlackSmith terpuja dikalangan Yokai, karena merekalah yang menciptakan pedang **Muramasa** dan **Masamune** yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang, jika Masamune tidak dapat membelah apapun maka Muramasa lah bisa membelah laut serta ikan ikan didalamnya. Dan kedua pedang itu kini sudah berada didalam museum karena sudah menjadi legenda

"Ano, Yoshindo-San dan Yoshiwara-San, benar ?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa kedua kakek kakek didepannya adalah orang yang mereka cari, merasa disebut namanya kedua kakek kakek itu langsung berbalik dari acara meneliti pedangnya "Benar" singkat kakek kakek yang berambut putih panjang dengan jenggotnya yang sama warnanya dengan rambutnya

"A-Ano, Saya ingin meminta anda untuk membuatkan saya pedang dengan bahan ini" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan isi kotak kayu usangnya

Kedua kakek itu memandang satu sama lain, sebenarnya mereka sudah memiliki anak buah yang menjadi penggantinya lagipula mereka juga mewarisi skill membuat pedangnya pada anak anak mereka masing masing, namun...

Didepannya ini adalaha Yuuki-Sama serta sang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan nyawa Yuuki dari tangan tangan penjahat, bukannya ia tidak pernah kedatangan orang penting, malah mereka sudah didatangi langsung oleh tiga raja dari berbeda generasi secara bergantian, namun hal ini tetaplah sebuah kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan mereka berdua

"Hohoho... Baiklah, bahan bahan yang kau tunjukkan itu adalah material terkuat untuk dijadikan bilah Pedang. Namun ini akan sedikit memakan waktu lama dari pedang pedang yang pernah kami buat. Hm mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah Masamune dan Muramasa tercipta" jelas kakek berambut putih yang satunya, yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah, Yoshindo berjenggot putih sedangkan Yoshiwara Berkumis putih

Mendapat respon positif dari keduanya, senyum sumrigah tercetak diwajah Naruto dan Yuuki. Setelah itu mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih berkali kali serta membungkukkan badan berkali kali pula

 **Flashback Off**

'Sungguh kenangan yang Merepotkan' batin Naruto sambil menutup matanya, sejak dari pagi Naruto disuruh oleh Yuuki untuk mengajarinya memasak sampai sampai dapur mereka terbakar tiga kali hingga akhirnya Yuuki mulai terbiasa dengan peralatan dapur, semua itu karena ia kalah dalam permainan terakhir mereka

"Ayolah Naru-Kun jangan manja begitu, akukan sudah bisa memasak kenapa kau masih marah" rengek Yuuki dari belakang Naruto

"Urusai! Hentai-Kitsune, gara gara kau dapur kita harus direnovasi ulang, dan gara gara itu tabunganku jadi terkuras" namun tanpa Yuuki sadari Naruto tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat amat tipis dan lembut

 **TBC**

 **Reviev Here**

 **|  
VVVVVV**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VVV**

 **VV**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

OH Haee minna, di episode kali ini Kei buat Invasinya terjadi hanya oleh Oto dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Suna karena yang menjadi kage masihlah Ayahnya Gaara (Lupa namanya :v)

Dan tentang Typo diChap kemaren Kei minta maaf :v seharusnya itu jutsu Fuuton, kenapa Kei ga Repost ? karena bila di repost bakal ada yang ngeFlame(Coeg, selama ini belom ada yang ngeFlame KHD coyy)

Dan satu lagi, soal Update buat KHD kayaknya kei ga bisa nentuin kapan Update deh, sekolah Fullday cukup merepotkan buat kami para Author, belum jam pulangnya, belum juga Tugas tugasnya T-T so untuk kalian para Readers mohon bersabar untuk menunggu Updatenya Kawatta Hito Dato^^

 **Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Main Cast : Naruto U., Yuuki**

 **Pair : Naruto x Yuuki**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Kenjutsu!Naru, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Alwais on Naruto side's**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

 **Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah untuk memulai aktivitas, langit yang cerah serta kicauan merdu dari burung burung gereja yang berterbangan bersama teman temannya di langit dengan bebasnya

Yuuki, memulai paginya dengan memasakkan sarapan untuk Naruto, sejak kemarin ia sudah mulai bisa memasak berkat Naruto, jadi saat ini ia tidak perlu kawathir tentang makanan karena ia akan memasakkan sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam, seminggu sudah berlalu dan saatnya untuk Naruto kembali ke medan pertempuran untuk menjadi Chunin namun bukannya semangat orang yang sedang dibicarakan ini malah dengan santainya menatap Yuuki yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka

Setelah selesai dengan acara memasaknya Yuuki langsung membawa makanan satu persatu keatas meja makan, Naruto memperhatikan Yuuki lekat lekat dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Yuuki sedikit merasa risih dengan kelakuan Naruto yang 'mendadak' ini "Etto, Naru-Kun ? ada masalah ?"

"Hm ? Tidak ada kok, hanya saja entah kenapa kau terlihat berbeda pagi ini hmmmm..." ucap Naruto sambil kembali menatap Yuuki lekat lekat mencoba mencari sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Tunangannya yang satu ini 'Ah sudahlah' batinnya menyerah lalu mulai melahap sarapannya dengan tenang. Walau baru pandai memasak namun rasa yang Yuuki hasilkan tidaklah buruk bagi seorang pemula 'Ternyata aku berbakat menjadi guru'

Kini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan jam 7.23 dan beberapa menit lagi pertandingan semi final akan dimulai

 **Skip Time (Sama kayak Cannon)**

BOOM!

Ledakan besar terjadi ditengah tengah desa dan itu sukses membuat perhatian semua orang pecah, mulai dari Jinchuriki Ichibi yang sepertinya akan lepas kendali lalu sekarang ada penyerangan ? semua Jounin yang tidak bertugas langsung melesat untuk mencari penyebab dari ledakan itu sedangkan beberapa pasukan Anbu langsung turun untuk mengefakuasi warga untuk mencegah adanya korban jiwa

"Hokage-Dono ?"

"Hm, sepertinya ada yang menyerang" Ucap Minato sambil berdiri dari duduknya, kelima kage itu langsung dikelilingi oleh pengawalnya masing masing sebagai tindakan pencegahan, walau sebenarnya para kage lebih kuat dibanding para pengawal.

Sedangkan Naruto kini sudah tidak ada dibangku penonton tanpa sepengetahuan seorangpun, ia langsung melesat kembali keapartemennya untuk melihat keadaan Yuuki yang sedang berada disana, Naruto takut bila sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Yuuki, penyerangan ini terjadi begitu saja, beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya masih berjalan dengan normal sampai akhirnya ledakan besar itu terjadi

"KYAAAA~" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kekanan dan melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang akan tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan

BZZT!

Hap~

BZZT!

Dengan cepat Naruto berpindah tempat untuk melindungi wanita itu dan berpindah lagi ketempat yang lebih aman untuk berlindung "Kau tidak apa apa Obaa-San ?"

"Hm, A-Arigatou, Naruto-San"

"Hn, Douittashimasta, Obaa-San jangan meninggalkan tempat ini oke ? dan aku mohon untuk tidak membuat suara yang keras"

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecil yang berada dipelukan wanita itu sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan kembali mencari keberadaan Yuuki yang sedang ia kawathirkan saat ini

BRAAK!

Setelah sampai diapartemennya Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu depan dengan keras dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam, dari dapur hingga pekarangan belakang rumah Naruto mencari ia sama sekali tidak mendapati keberadaan Yuuki, Nihil...

Tinggal satu tempat yang Naruto belum periksa saat ini, "Rumah sakit" sekali lagi Naruto melesat dengan cepat menuju ke rumah sakit untuk mencari Yuuki, namun ada lagi yang menjadi penghambat, tiga ninja berHitai ate bunyi menghadangnya untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi 'Ck! Sialan!' makinya dalam hati, dengan cepat ia mencabut ketiga pedangnya dan langsung melesat kearah tiga ninja Otogakure dan ketiga ninja Otogakure itu juga langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan Kunai dimasing masing tangan kirinya

Trankk!

Trankk!

Naruto menangkis dua serangan dari arah kiri dan kanannya dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Ninja Oto yang masih bebas langsung melompat dan menyerang Naruto dari atas namun dapat dihindari olehnya dengan cara melompat kebelakang sambil menghempaskan kedua ninja yang menyerangnya dari arah yang berlawanan tadi

 **Katon : Endan**

 **Katon : Gokakyou No Jutsu**

 **Fuuton : Reppushou**

Boom!

Ketiga ninja oto itu langsung menyerang Naruto dengan tiga jutsu yang berbeda, dimulai dari serangan api dan ditambah oleh angin yang membuatnya semakin membesar dan langsung meledak kala serangan itu mengenai Naruto telak, mengira Naruto sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi, ketiga ninja Oto itu langsung berbalik arah

"Heh, kukira Ninja Konoha itu Kuat tapi-"

 **Yaki**

Ucapan ninja oto itu langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar suara, mereka bertiga langsung membalikkan badannya dan membelalakkan matanya saat Naruto masih berdiri tegak didalam api

 **Oni Giri**

Wushh~

Sreet~

Blaar~~

"Aaaarggghhh"

Naruto Ryuunosuke langsung keluar dari kobaran api dan menyerang ketiga ninja oto itu saat sedang lengah, tak memperdulikan mereka yang sebentar lagi akan gosong ditelan kobaran api dari tebasan liar Naruto, ia langsung melesat untuk ke Rumah sakit, tempat terkhir yang ia pikirkan dimana Yuuki akan berada. Naruto sempat melihat Minato serta Hiruzen atau Sandaime-Hokage sedang bertarung dengan Orochimaru, dan Hasirama dan Tobirama dengan kata lain, mereka berdua kini sedang melawan tiga ninja yang hebat sekaligus, namun bukannya Hokage pertama dan kedua sudah lama meninggal ? dan kenapa pula mereka memihak Orochimaru ?

Namun Naruto yakin, walau yang mereka lawan adalah para pendiri konoha namun bukan berarti **Kiroi Senko** dan **The Professor** tidak bisa melawannya, kekuatan dari generasi lama memang kuat, namun generasi sekarang juga tidaklah main main. Menghiraukan pertarungan yang terjadi, Naruto malah memfokuskan dirinya untuk mencari keberadaan Yuuki **[A/N : semua kejadian dibelakang Naruto terjadi layaknya di Cannon]**

Bzzztt!~

Naruto tidak tahu pasti kenapa ia sempat lupa menggunakan jutsu 'Keren'nya ini namun yang pasti ia sangat merutuki dirinya tentang kebodohannya yang kadang kumat disaat saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, harus berlarian dari stadion ke apartemen dan berlari lagi hingga ketemu musuh yang merepotkan tapi mempunyai jutsu teleportasi yang lebih instan ? Bi*ch Please

Bzzzt!~

"YUUUUUKIIII!~"

Naruto berlarian sambil memanggil nama Yuuki disepanjang koridor mencoba membuat Yuuki berteriak juga agar kekawathirannya sedikit melega namun bukannya ada yang menjawab Naruto merasa ada yang memegang bahunya "Kururu-San ?" Kururu Shiyama adalah perawat dirumah sakit yang sedikit dekat dengan Naruto karena suatu hal

"Yuuki-Chan sedang mengobati pasien di Ruang Gawat Darurat" jelasnya membuat Naruto bernafas lega

Nyuut

"Ittai, kamu kenapa sih Kururu-san ?"

"Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit baka, dan juga sudah kukatakan untuk memanggilku dengan Suffix-Chan" gerutunya, Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum kaku, setelah berpamitan dengan Kururu dan menitip pesan ke Yuuki, Naruto kembali terjun kemedan pertempuran untuk mencari warga yang terjebak, disandra dan lain lainnya, ia tidak tahu pasti yang mana yang terburuk namun yang akan lebih baik bila tidak ada dari satu kemungkinan itu terjadi

Naruto melesat kesana kemari mencoba untuk menemukan warga yang dalam masalah namun hasilnya nihil, syukurlah semua warga sudah dievakuasi oleh para Anbu "Are ?, Kabuto-San ?" ucapnya bingung saat melihat Kabuto sedang mengawasi pertarungan antara Minato dan Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

!

"Sialan"

 **Naruto Pov**

"Sialan" umpatku saat baru sadar tentang siapa sebenarnya si Kabuto ini, pantas saja ia terlihat sedikit aneh, ternyata dia adalah mata mata Orochimaru, Ck! Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari hal ini.

Bzzzt

Aku langsung muncul tepat didepannya dengan ketiga katana yang sudah siap untuk menebas leher keparat yang satu ini. Kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan kedatanganku namun refleksnya sangat tajam hingga tebasanku hanya mengenai angin lalu, ia melompat kebelakang

Kembali aku langsung mengejarnya yang sudah berdiri di lapangan dengan senyum Psyco yang tertampang dengan jelas diwajah anehnya, "Kau, Sialan kau mata matanya Orochimarukan ?" ucapku geram, sedangkan dia hanya tertawa tertahankan, apa apaan reaksinya itu. Baiklah akan kubuat dia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya bila ditebas oleh ketiga katana berkilapku ini

Wush ~

Trankk!

Aku menangkis serangannya dengan kedua katanaku yang kusilangkan didepan, dia kembali menyeringai saat pandangan kami bertemu, cih sialan. "Hoo, tak kusangka kau begitu kuat eh ? Naruto-Kun" ucapnya mengejekku

"Hn, dan kau juga lumayan untuk sebagai pembantu" ucapku balik mengejek,setelah pedang ku dengan kunainya mulai meregang sedikit aku langsung menghempaskan kunainya guna memisahkan tubuh kami. kami berdua sama sama melompat kebelakang dan memasang kuda kuda bertahan

 **Fuuton : Dai Kamaitachi No jutsu**

 **Normal Pov**

 **Fuuton : Dai Kamaitachi No jutsu**

Kabuto menghembuskan angin puyuh raksasa kearah Naruto dari mulutnya, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat serangan yang dikeluarkan kabuto untuk melukainya, dengan perlahan Naruto memasukkan kedua katana yang ia pegang lalu mengambil Wado Ichimonji dari mulutnya

 **Itoryuu : Yakkodori**

Serangan Kabuto langsung terbelah dua saat serangan yang Naruto keluarkan bertebrakan dengan jurusnya, namun tidak sampai disitu saja, serangan yang tercipta dari tebasan Vertical Wado ichimonji Naruto masih mengincar tubuh Kabuto hingga membuat sang lawan membulatkan matanya

Jraaassshh!

Tak mampu menghindar, Kabuto harus merelakan dirinya terkena serangan yang diluncurkan oleh Naruto, "Hoo. aku masih ingin melawanmu, Sangat ingin malahan namun sepertinya Orochimaru-Sama sudah melaksanakan misinya dengan baik, jadi... Selamat tinggal Naruto-Kun"

"He-"

Boft~

Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata katanya kala Kabuto menghilang ditelan asap yang entah darimana adanya. Terkadang disaat saat seperti inilah Naruto merasa kesal, musuh yang seharusnya ia tangkap atau bunuh melarikan diri dengan sangat mudah layaknya menghindar dari kejaran bayi kecil berumur tujuh bulan. Naruto tahu Kabuto bukanlah ninja yang dapat dianggap remeh, selama ini hanya dialah yang mampu melarikan diri dari teknik Santoryuu milik Naruto dengan sangat mudah.

Bahkan Jounin atau Missing Nin yang ia hadapi tak mampu berkutik bila sudah mendengar nama Santoryuu lagi. Naruto yakin, bila Kabuto saja sudah bisa membuatnya kesal apalagi Orochimaru yang notabenya pemimpin Kabuto pasti memiliki kekuatan yang sangat-sangat merepotkan, menghelak nafas sejenak Naruto kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri

Mungkin benar bahwa Naruto memiliki dua guru yang sangat hebat, namun bukan berarti Naruto akan menjadi sangat kuat, usianya masih sangat muda untuk mampu mengalahkan ninja sekelas sannin seperti Orochimaru, tidak ada yang mustahil, suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada orang yang mampu menandingi –bahkan mampu melampauhi kekuatan para kage, dan Naruto akan menjadi pertama dan terakhir yang mampu melakukannya

...

Invasi sudah berakhir, tidak ada korban jiwa dari warga sipil. Namun Naruto harus menelan bulat bulat kepahitan yang menimpanya, Gekkou Hayate sang jounin pendapingnya harus mengangkat kaki dari dunianya dan menempati dunia baru serta Hiruzen Sarutobi yang harus tewas ditangan muridnya sendiri, Orochimaru. Naruto sangat sangat dilanda kesedihan saat ini, hujan yang turun dari langit bagaikan turut sedih dengan pemakaman Gekkou Hayate yang masih berlanjut, kini giliran Kakashi yang akan menyampaikan beberapa kata dari hatinya yang memberontak ingin diucapkan

'Aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal yang mampu membuat hatiku kembali cerah seperti saat Hayate-Sensei masih bernafas seperti kita semua, Dia adalah pria yang Luar biasa, seorang pendekar kenjutsu yang menjadi Jounin pendampingku ini sangat sabar menghadapi ujian ujian yang diberikan Kami-Sama padanya. Karena itu aku menjadikannya sebagai sosok idola yang akan kuikuti jalan hidupnya

Mungkin tidak banyak dari kalian yang mengetahui bahwa Hayate-Sensei mempunyai kekasih yang ditinggal pergi, namun tidak bagiku. Kami bertiga selalu makan malam bersama bila habis menjalankan misi, beliau tampak sangat senang akan hal itu. Senyum cerahnya bagaikan obat penawar kelelahan pribadiku.

(Naruto memandang keatas)

Hayate-Sensei, terima kasih untuk semua waktu dan kebahagiaan yang kau sempatkan untukku, dan gomenasai aku tidak ada didekatmu di saat saat terakhir, tenang saja sebagai gantinya aku akan memastikan kebahagiaan'nya' untukmu'

Naruto meninggalkan tempatnya setelah semua 'Omong kosong'nya ia ungkapkan didalam hatinya, tanpa banyak kata lagi Naruto meninggalkan upacara pemakaman dengan kepala menunduk menandakan bahwa saat ini ia sedang sedih, namun berbeda dengan aura yang menguap dari dalam dirinya yang berwana ungu pekat seakan mengancap siapapun yang mendekat kepadanya. Semua orang bergidik ngeri saat Naruto melewatinya bahkan saat dirinya melewati keluarga Namikaze ia sama sekali tidak membalikkan wajahnya dan itu malah membuat ketiga orang itu semakin takut karena baru kali ini Naruto mengumbar Aura yang sangat mengerikan

Saat ini Naruto sedang makan malam bersama dengan Yuuki, sebagian besar masakan dikerjakan olehnya dan sisanya adalah buatan Yuuki, bukannya tidak suka dengan masakan kekasihnya namun Naruto memang gesit dalam hal memasak, dan Yuuki memang masih pemula dalam hal ini, jadi yah hasilnya Naruto menang banyak daripada Yuuki

Setelah selesai makan Naruto berencana naik kekamarnya untuk beristirahat namun niatnya terhenti saat pintunya diketok oleh seseorang

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto sampai bersamaan dengan Yuuki didepan pintu, sepertinya Yuuki juga berniat untuk membuakakan pintu untuk tamu itu

"Sasuke ?"

"Boleh kita bicara ?"

Naruto langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam, sedangkan Yuuki pergi untuk membuatkan Teh, Sasuke tidak membuka topik karena Naruto menyuruhnya menunggu Yuuki membuat teh dahulu, setelah sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya Yuuki datang sambil membawa tiga gelas Teh diatas nampan

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya Naruto, Yuuki yang duduk didekat Naruto juga menampakkan wajah bingung, dari gerak geriknya sepertinya Sasuke ragu untuk mengucapkannya

"Sebenarnya, anak buah Orochimaru datang untuk mengajakku bergabung dengannya"

Jelasnya hingga membuat Naruto sedikit terperanjat dari tempat duduknya, namun ia segera menstabilkan kembali emosinya dan berucap "Lalu ?"

"Aku berencana untuk mengikuti Orochimaru untuk berlatih, jadi apa pendapatmu ?"

"Jika kau bertanya padaku maka aku akan bertanya 'Kenapa?' hm ?"

"Aku merasa kekuatanku masih belum maksimal maka dari itu aku berencana untuk berlatih selama beberapa tahun, kau tahu ? pelatihan yang diberikan Orochimaru tergolong ekstrim jadi itu dapat membantuku mendapatkan kekuatan secara instan"

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi setelah itu, Naruto masih diam memikirkan suatu hal sedangkan Sasuke menunggu respon yang akan Naruto berikan "Tiga tahun" Sasuke dan Yuuki mengerutkan keningnya saat ucapan 'Tidak nyambung' Naruto tadi

"Tiga tahun dari sekarang, aku akan menjemputmu langsung dari sana. Bila kau menghianat aku takan segan segan untuk membunuhmu"

Ucap Naruto tajam, dan yang anehnya setelah itu mereka berdua malah tertawa kecil, setelah menghabiskan tehnya Sasuke langsung berpamitan kepada Naruto serta Yuuki untuk menemui anak buah Orochimaru yang sedang menunggu didepan gerbang konoha. Naruto serta Yuuki masih belum meninggalkan tempatnya semenjak kepergian Sasuke.

"Yuu-Chan, bisa kau rajutkan satu Syal untukku? . Syal ini sudah mulai mengecil" ucap Naruto menatap Syal merah yang berada ditangannya, namun bukan itu yang Yuuki perhatikan melainkan sesuatu yang berada di leher Naruto. Samar samar Yuuki dapat melihat bekas sisik naga yang sepertinya akan tumbuh dibagian leher Naruto

...

Pagi harinya konoha digemparkan oleh hilangnya sang Uchiha terakhir, berita itu menyebar dari mulut kemulut hingga akhirnya berita itu sampai ditelinga Naruto saat ia tidak sengaja melewati ibu ibu yang sedang ber-gosip-ria, namun seperti yang direncanakan belum ada tim pengejar yang Hokage turunkan. Sepertinya Minato menunggu dirinya untuk masuk kedalam tim pengejar, dengan santai Naruto berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage, baju abu abu dengan lengan yang panjang serta dilengkapi dengan Syal merah yang terlilit dilehernya membuat penampilannya semakin mirip Ikkemen di novel novel Romance yang pernah Yuuki baca

Seberannya Naruto tidak ingin turut serta mengejar Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan konoha, namun untuk menghindari ceramah Yuuki ia harus rela untuk memenuhi permintaan sang Hokage, untuk apa juga ia mengejar Sasuke bila ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke takkan menghianati konoha dan berpihak pada Orochimaru ? semua itu hanya akan menyianyiakan waktu berharganya, tapi sebagai ninja konoha ia juga diwajibkan untuk menuruti perintah dari Hokage, walau itu hal yang mustahil sekalipun

Cklek!

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah para rockie yang sudah berkumpul untuk mengejar Sasuke, namun sepertinya Naruto tidak melihat Shino ? entahlah mungkin ia sedang menjalani misi atau semacamnya

"Jadi semua sudah berkumpul ?" Minato membuka topik "Biar kutanya, apa ada yang sudah mengetahui Sasuke meninggalkan konoha ?" tanyanya, semua orang terdiam, sepertinya tidak ada yang sempat bertemu dengan Sasuke

"Kalau kau bertanya padaku, maka aku akan mengatakan 'Aku melihatnya', dia meninggalkan konoha tepat jam dua belas malam dan ia bertemu dengan anak buah Orochimaru"

Semua orang terbelalak kaget saat mendengar penuturan Naruto, "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menghalanginya ?" tanya Menma

"Untuk apa ? itu bukan urusanku" jawab Naruto cuek

"Tapi... Diakan temanmu ?"

"Entahlah, justru karena ia adalah temanku maka aku menghargai keputusannya kan ? bila memang ia bahagia dengan keputusannya, sebagai teman maka aku harus menghargai keputusannya. Bahkan bila aku mati ditangan sahabatku sendiri... Aku rela"

"NARUTO! ITU BUKAN ALASAN YANG BENAR BRENGSEK!" habis sudah kesabaran Menma sampai sampai ia rela membentak adiknya tepat didepan wajah adiknya sambil menarik syal yang melilit leher Naruto. Namun bukannya takut dengan itu Naruto malah tertawa cengengesan sambil mendorong bahu kakaknya itu

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ? menghalanginya menuju kebahagiaan atau malah membiarkannya mengejar mimpi serta kebahagiaannya? semua itu ada ditangan kalian. Bila kalian memang merasa sebagai 'Teman' Sasuke, maka jangan menghalangi jalannya menuju kebahagiaannya namun jika tidak..."

Naruto menatap semua Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang berada didalam kantor Hokage itu

"... Mungkin kalian bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman berada dikonoha, tapi untukku TIDAK! Sasuke adalah Sasuke dan pilihannya tidak akan kuganggu gugat karena itulah arti teman yang sebenarnya"

"Semuanya ada ditangan kalian" semuanya terdiam saat mendengar penuturan singkat dari sang Yondaime Hokage, Minato.

BUGH!

"Aku akan mengejar Sasuke, mari Teman teman" ucap Menma usai meninju rahang Naruto dengan kerasnya lalu ia meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan diikuti satu persatu oleh para Rockie kecuali Kunoichi yang masih setia berdiri dikantor Hokage.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindari pukulan Menma ? Naruto-Kun ?" ucap Ino kawathir

"Kenapa ? entahlah, kurasa aku memang layak mendapatkannya lagipula ucapanku itu hanya sebatas Provokasi buat mereka untuk mengalahkan para pengawal Sasuke, Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan." Lirih Naruto. Naruto tersenyum sejenak kepada kunoichi kunoichi disana lalu perlahan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Naruto masih sedikit merasakan pipinya bengkak ditinju oleh Menma namun ia tak memperdulikannya

Ia memberikan sepucuk suran untuk Minato dibacanya, sejenak Naruto menunggu Minato selesai membaca suratnya, setelah selesai membaca surat itu Minato langsung menatap Naruto lekat lekat seolah olah berkata 'Kau Serius ?' dan Naruto tentu saja langsung menangkap apa yang Minato berusaha katakan dan dengan anggukan singkat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Minato

Menghelak nafas sejenak Minato hanya bisa pasrah tentang hal ini, dan tentu saja membuat Naruto langsung senang dibuatnya, senyum sumrigah terpancar cerah diwajah tampan Naruto. Dengan hati yang berbunga bunga Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya dan kembali muncul di rumahsakit tepatnya didepan pintu ruangan milik Tsunade Senju, tempat dimana Yuuki sedang berada, sama halnya dengan Naruto Yuuki juga sedang meminta izin kepada Tsunade

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali Naruto langsung membuka pintu secara perlahan dan dapat ia lihat, kini Tsunade, Yuuki dan Shizune kini sedang berada di satu ruangan yang sama, sepertinya Tsunade masih menimbang nimbang permintaan Yuuki, namun ia juga tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Yuuki tentang yang satu ini. "Kau yakin" tanyanya sekali lagi dan sekali lagi, Yuuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga membuat sang Sannin itu menghelak nafas dan memberi izin

Sama halnya dengan Minato, Tsunade juga tidak rela memberi izin kepada mereka berdua untuk meninggalkan konoha, namun apa daya ? keputusan mereka berdua sudah bulat hingga akhirnya mereka berdua diberi izin oleh Hokage dan Shisounya "Jadi, kapan kalian berdua pulang dari kerajaan yokai ?" tanya Shizune

"Tiga tahun lagi Shizune-Nee, setelah itu kami berdua akan kembali lagi ke konoha" ucap Yuuki "Kau tahu ? Naru-Kun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhku. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk melakukannya dikerajaan Yokai sebagai yang pertama" bisik Yuuki tepat disamping telinga Tsunade dan Shizune sambil tertawa cekikikan berbanding jauh dengan Tsunade dan Shizune yang sudah memerah

"Yuu-Chan, Kau tahu kalau aku sedang lapar pendengaran dan penciumanku jadi tajam bukan ?" Naruto langsung menghentikan bualan yang disebarkan Yuuki dengan mengatakan bahwa dia mendengar apa yang Yuuki katakan "Dan kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku makan lebih dari dua piring pagi tadi jadi berhenti menyebarkan aib palsu tentang diriku" ucap Naruto dengan sabar masih dengan wajah tenangnya sedangkan Yuuki hanya tertawa pelan dengan wajah innocentnya

Naruto dan Yuuki membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat dengan jurus teleportasi milik Naruto, dan kini tujuan mereka adalah kembali ke kerajaan Yokai dan berlatih selama beberapa tahun untuk mengalahkan sang Sannin Orochimaru

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kawatta Hito Dato**

 **Main Cast : Naruto U., Yuuki**

 **Pair : Naruto x Yuuki**

 **Warning : Strong!Naru, Smart!Naru OC, OOC, Gaje, Kenjutsu!Naru, Newbie author, alur kecepetan, ETC**

 **Alwais on Naruto side's**

 **Summary :** Naruto ninja konoha yang dikucilkan oleh keluarganya sendiri karena ramalan dari petapa katak yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ada yang akan menjadi hambatan untuk berkembangnya Menma, pada saat itu Naruto mulai berubah ?

 **Dont like Dont Read**

.

.

.

Janjinya dengan Sasuke adalah bertemu tiga tahun setelah keduanya menjalankan latihan, namun nyatanya Naruto menyelesaikan latihannya hanya dengan durasi dua tahun lebih, dan itu membuatnya harus kembali menginjakkan kakinya ke desa Konoha karena Naruto masihlah genin dari Konoha yang berkewajiban melindungi Konoha beserta isinya dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun, dendam pribadi tak bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk tidak melindungi Konoha, Konoha adalah tempat kelahirannya, tempat saat pertama kali ia menghirup udara, tempat dimana ia mengalami segala hal yang menyangkut emosinya, sebagian besar dari dirinya telah terikat dengan Konoha jadi ia tak lagi mempunyai alasan untuk mengelak dari fakta yang menuntutnya untuk melindungi Konoha

Dua tahun dan empat bulan Naruto latihan di kerajaan Yokai dan perubahan kembali terlihat dari pemuda kuning itu, rambut jabrik kuningnya ia potong menjadi model cepak pendek, baju yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang panjang terlihat mirip dengan model Jas, Syal merah yang masih setia melilit lehernya dan celana yang ia kenakan berwarna Orange yang lumayan mirip dengan yang dikenakan oleh Menma dan yang terakhir perban yang melilit tangan kanannya mulai dari ujung jari hingga bahu **(A/N : Naruto The Last)**

Sedangkan Yuuki kini memakai baju warna biru laut tanpa lengan pendek serta kancing pertama dan keduanya sengaja ia buka untuk memperhatikan kalung indah yang bergelantung dilehernya, rok putih selutut dengan motif bunga berwarna hitam membuat pakaiannya terlihat serasi dimata orang, rambut cokelatnya sengaja ia biarkan terurai kebawah dengan lembut.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada disuatu desa yang entah apa namanya, mereka berdua hanya berniat untuk membeli beberapa buah buahan untuk dibawa pulang dan selesai! Tidak ada lagi kepentingan untuk tinggal lebih lama di desa ini

"Hey, hentikan bocah itu!" sesaat sebelum Naruto mendengar teriakan dari seorang kakek tua, seorang bocah laki laki berumuran sekitar 6-7 tahun sempat menerobos diantara celah kakinya dan kaki Yuuki yang berada didekatnya, dapat ia simpulkan bahwa bocah laki laki itu sudah mencuri buah buahan

"Shimatta, aku kehilangannya..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kakek kakek itu "Berapa harga buah buahan yang dia curi paman ?" tanya Naruto seolah olah ia melihat bahwa bocah itu sudah mencuri buah buahan dari kakek itu, reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh kakek kakek itu malah terlihat sangat santai saat Naruto bisa menebak situasi yang dialaminya saat ini

Setelah menyebut nominal harga buah buahan yang dicuri oleh anak itu tadi, Naruto langsung membayar semua buah buahan yang dicuri oleh anak itu, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi kakek kakek itu langsung meninggalkan tempatnya dengan membawa uang dari Naruto

'Kurasa bocah itu akan menjadi keluarga baru kami' batin Yuuki yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Naruto yang berada disampingnya, ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyadari penderitaan yang dialami bocah itu hanya dengan menatap mata bocah kecil itu tadi, Naruto kembali melangkah dengan dalam diam. Bau dari bocah itu masih dapat terendus dari hidung tajamnya

Seperti yang Naruto harapkan, menemukan anak kecil tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama, sekitar beberapa menit berjalan, ia dan Yuuki sudah menemukan lokasi tempat bersembunyinya bocah itu tadi, namun sebuah pemandangan yang tak terduga akhirnya mereka temukan, mencuri mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi anak anak miskin, namun bagaimana jadinya jika mencuri untuk mencukupi kehidupan 'mereka' ? seorang bocah laki laki terlihat sedang memandangi adik perempuannya yang memakan hasil curiannya dengan lahap tak peduli itu haram atau tidak.

Naruto tau. sulitnya bertahan hidup di usia dini itu tidaklah mengenakan, apalagi harus berjuang untuk melindungi satu nyawa lagi. Ia tak tahu pasti bagaimana perjuangan bocah laki laki itu selama ini, namun Naruto sangat salut dengan ketabahan hati yang mereka miliki

"Woy!, apakah makananmu enak ?" suara Naruto sontak membuat mereka berdua tersentak kaget, keduanya gemetar hebat terutama sang adik yang berada dibelakang punggung sang kakak "Aku tanya, apakah Enak hah ?"

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya bocah laki laki itu perlahan mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap Naruto dengan takut "E-Enak O-Onii-San" ucapnya terbata bata, Naruto menghelak nafas sejenak lalu mengambil langkah mendekat kearah kedua anak anak itu yang mulai semakin ketakutan

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan buah buahan bocah itu "Makanlah, lagipula makanan ini sudah menjadi milik kalian. Tidak perlu takut, Onii-San tidak jahat kok" ucapnya meyakinkan mereka berdua untuk tidak ketakutan dengannya, menit menit berlalu dan kedua anak anak itu masih belum meninggalkan tempatnya namun tidak lama kemudian bocah perempuan itupun mulai keluar dari perlindungan punggung sang kakak

Kedua bocah itu makan dalam diam, sedangkan Naruto dan Yuuki juga menatap dalam diam. Naruto kini kembali terlelap dalam lamunannya yang menyangkut kedua bocah didepannya itu, namun berbeda jauh dengan Yuuki yang sudah jengah dengan keheningan ini

"Etto, boleh kutau siapa nama kalian ?" tanyanya lembut

"Aku ?, namaku adalah Shintaro. Dan adikku ini bernama Kanata" Shintaro memperkenalkan dirinya serta adiknya kepada Yuuki dengan senyum yang mengambang di wajah imutnya, sedangkan Kanata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi Yuuki-Shintaro itu langsung angkat suara

"Nee, kalau nama Obaa-Chan ?"

"PFFT!~"

ia berucap dengan semangat tak lupa dengan wajah polosnya yang berbinar, berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya dengan cara menutup mulutnya sambil bersujud meninju ninju tanah tak berdosa itu. Yuuki ? secara tidak langsung Kanata sedikit menyinggung wajahnya dengan kata 'TUA' namun ia masih bisa menahan amarahnya walaupun ada beberapa perempatan yang tercipta di kepalanya

"Nama Onee-Chan, adalah Yuuki Uzumaki, Yoroshiku~" Yuuki berucap dengan nada lembut-dipaksakan dan memberi sedikit penekanan di kata 'Onee-Chan' serta senyum manis yang tercetak diwajahnya, namun bukannya terpesona Shintaro malah bergidig ngeri dengan aura yang dipancarkan Yuuki

"Kalau Onii-Chan ?" Seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh aura yang dipancarkan Yuuki, Kanata malah bertanya ke Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari acara menahan tawanya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto

"Nama Onii-Chan. Naruto Uzumaki Yoroshiku, Nee Shintaro bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar ?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kanata dengan senyum mentari lalu menarik Shintaro menjauh dari kedua perempuan itu sedikit menjauh

"Oh ya kalian kenapa bisa begini ? dimana orang tua kalian"

"Kami hanya tinggal sama Ojii-San, tapi beberapa minggu lalu Ojii-San berkelahi dengan banyak bandit yang ingin mecuri didalam rumah. Karena takut aku menarik Kana-Chan lari dari rumah, dan disinilah kita" ucap Shintaro sedikit menjelaskan latar belakang tertelantarkannya mereka. Meski tak seburuk prediksi Naruto, namun kejadian yang dialami mereka cukup mengerikan. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yuuki dan Kanata diseberang sana, dapat ia lihat Yuuki sedang mengajari Kanata untuk memanggilnya 'Onee-Chan' namun tetap dibalas dengan kata 'Obaa-Chan?' dengan polosnya

Ia sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Yuuki sudah merah padam karena marah, namun apa boleh buat ? memarahi anak sepolos Kanata hanya akan membuatnya menangis sekeras kerasnya. Hatinya sedikit teriris saat melihat anak sepolos Kanata harus menjalani takdir sekelam ini, Hati kecilnya berteriak untuk melepaskan mereka berdua dari takdir kelam ini, kembali ia melirik Shintaro yang tengah tersenyum lembut melihat adiknya berinteraksi dengan Yuuki dan itu membuat Naruto semakin merasa iba kepada mereka berdua. Naruto langsung menarik tangan Shintaro untuk mendekat kearah Yuuki dan Kanata disana

Setelah sampai, Yuuki langsung bergelut manja kepadanya dengan mata berkaca kaca, "Naru-Kun, dia selalu memanggilku Obaa-Chan, apa wajahku sudah setua itu ? apa kau akan mencari perempuan muda ? ap-" Naruto langsung menyumpal bibir Yuuki dengan kedua jarinya sembari tersenyum kecil "Dengar, sampai kapanpun hanya kau yang akan Kuhamili oke ? jadi persiapkan dirimu sampai saat itu" Naruto melepas sumpalannya dari mulut Yuuki yang sedang merona hebat lalu menyamakan tingginya dengan Kanata dengan cara berjongkok

"Nee, Kana-Chan tidak mau memanggilnya dengan Onee-Chan?" tanyanya lembut

"Daatte, Obaa-Chan sudah besar" ujarnya sambil menunjuk dada Yuuki dengan polosnya, hingga membuat yang bersangkutan semakin merona sambil menatap dadanya

"Souka, bagaimana kalau Kaa-Chan ? kalau begitu sudah sesuaikan ? Onii-Chan akan jadi Tou-Chanmu" tawar Naruto, tentu saja ketiga dua orang dibelakangnya langsung tersentak kaget beda jauh dengan Kanata, 'Apa Naru ingin mengadopsi anak ini ?' batin Yuuki sedikit terharu dengan aksi heroik Naruto(menurutnya)

...

..

.

..

...

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial, banyak hal yang menarik terjadi pada setiap manusia dihari ini, tentunya tak terkecuali bagi seorang pendekar Kenshi Santoryu, senyum lembutnya tak pernah luput dari wajah tampannya, hari ini bagaikan keajaiban baginya. Entah apa jadinya jika kedua anak itu menolak permintaannya untuk mengadopsi mereka

Ya, kedua anak itu telah resmi menjadi anak angkat Naruto dan Yuuki. Kini mereka yang masih Perjaka-Perawan itu telah dikaruniai dua orang anak berbeda gender. Sepertinya Kami-Sama memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata kata. Untuk seorang Naruto, kini ia harus menanggung beban sebagai kepala keluarga atas perbuatannya tadi, namun bukan berarti ia menyesali permintaannya malah ia sangat bahagia atas kehadiran Kanata dan Shintaro. Akhirnya ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga

Sedangkan untuk Yuuki, kini ia tengah berkutat dengan Kanata yang berada di gendongannya, bibirnya tak henti hentinya untuk tertawa kecil saat Kanata mencoba untuk mengintip kedalam bajunya, walaupun Kanata dan Shintaro bukan anak kandungnya. Namun keputusan Naruto pasti takkan berakhir buruk, maka dari itu ia sama sekali tak memikirkan apapun selain masa depan keluarga mereka. Secara tidak langsung Naruto meminta izin kepadanya untuk memiliki anak dan itu artinya lampu hijau untuk membangun keluarga sudah menyala karena hadirnya Kanata serta Shintaro

Mereka berempat sudah hampir sampai ke pintu gerbang konoha, malah dari sana Naruto sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas lambang Api yang tercantum diatas gerbang konoha, senyum Naruto kian melebar karena itu

"Nah, Shintaro-Kun kita sudah hampir sampai loh, bersiap siaplah untuk bertemu teman teman barumu" Naruto berucap seraya mengusap-usap kepala Shintaro pelan, Shintaro hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Melihat itu Naruto hanya tersenyum maklum melihat anaknya, sudah sepastinya ia gugup, datang ke desa baru dan langsung menetap itu adalah hal pertama dalam hidupnya dan juga ia tidak tahu bagaimana sikap warga yang berada di desa

"Kana-Chan, kita sudah hampir sampai di rumah jangan tidur ya"

Naruto terkekeh kecil saat melihat Yuuki mencoba untuk menyadarkan Kanata dari kantuk yang sudah menyerang dari tadi, ia lalu memberi kode kepada Yuuki untuk menyerahkan Kanata kepadanya "Kana-Chan mau tidur ?" tanyanya lembut, Kanata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya namun wajahnya sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi kantuknya seketika hilang saat Naruto mengangkatnya tinggi tinggi dan memposisikannya duduk di tenguk Naruto

"Nah, dengan ini kau tidak akan mengantuk sayang hehehe"

Ditempat lain, kini kedua pasangan setia penjaga gerbang itu sedang bermain Jan-Ken-Po untuk menentukan siapa yang akan berjaga dan siapa yang akan tidur, siapa lagi jika bukan pasangan jomblo penyembah gerbang(?) Kotetsu dan Izumo. Seperti biasa pekerjaan mereka hanya berada di pos dekat gerbang menyambut tamu dan mengawal perpisahan untuk tamu yang akan meninggalkan konoha

Entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak pernah mencari pekerjaan lain selain membusuk di pos dekat gerbang itu, kemungkinan besar alasan mereka tak ingin mencari pekerjaan lain karena gaji mereka sudah pas ? well hanya mereka dan Hokage yang tahu

Pandangan Izumo tertuju kepada anak perempuan yang duduk di atas benda kuning yang sedang berjalan menuju ke konoha. Ia 'Sedikit' menggoncangkan badan kotetsu agar membuat pria itu terbangun dari mimpinya dan hal itu tidaklah sia sia, walau tak mendapat respon yang bersahabat ia tetap tenang sambil menunjuk Naruto yang sedang menggendong Kanata di atasnya sambil bercanda ria bersama Yuuki.

"Rasanya, aku pernah melihat syal merahnya..." Izumo mengangguk tanda setuju atas bisikan Kotetsu tadi ia pun juga merasa tak asing saat melihat gadis berambut cokelat yang berjalan disamping Naruto.

!

"NARUTO!" mereka berdua serempak berteriak saat wajah Naruto sudah dapat mereka lihat dengan jelas, Narutopun yang mendapat teriakan itu hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai balasannya. Ia sudah bisa merasa maklum jika reaksi orang orang saat melihatnya akan jadi begini, perubahan pada dirinya dan Yuuki bisa dibilang sangat drastis apalagi jika melihat kedua anak anak yang berada disekitar mereka. Jika orang yang tidak mengenalnya pasti akan berkata mereka sudah berkeluarga namun dibalik semua itu Naruto masihlah perjaka dan Yuuki juga masih perawan saat ini

Walau mendapat banyak cobaan untuk tidak memakan Yuuki, Naruto harus tetap menjaga nafsunya agar tidak terlepas, ia juga tidak ingin merusak Yuuki hanya karena menuruti nafsunya yang melonjak, walau ia memiliki insting jantan naga ia juga masih harus bisa membedakan mana yang benar mana yang salah

.

.

Yah meski sesekali lepas kendali dan meng Grepe-Grepe Yuuki

"Yo, Hisashiburi. Izumo-San Kotetsu-San" Naruto berucap tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia merasa tidak memiliki topik pembicaraan meski tak berjumpa sekian lamanya, yah mungkin karena ia menghawatirkan anaknya yang mungkin kelelahan karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, walau begitu Naruto tetap memutuskan untuk melapor ke kantor Hokage

SET!

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat ia merasakan ada yang menarik bajunya, hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang gadis cilik berambut pirang twin tail memegang pergelangan tangan bajunya dengan tatapan polos "Tou-Chan ?" ucapnya pelan. 'Sekarang aku tahu siapa orang tuanya' pikir Naruto sambil memasang PokerFacenya

"Ano, Aku bukanlah Tou-Chanmu Ojou-Chan. Namaku Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya sedangkan gadis kecil itu hanya menatapnya dengan polos lalu berbalik menatap Yuuki "Dare?"

Twich

Perempatan urat seketika tercipta dengan indahnya didahi Yuuki saat Gadis itu berbicara singkat kepadanya, namun sebelum angkat bicara Naruto lebih dahulu memberinya kode untuk diam berupa kedipan mata hingga akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal

Melihat itu Naruto menghelak nafas kecil 'Inilah kenapa perempuan itu merepotkan' batinnya menggerutu, kembali Naruto menatap gadis kecil didepannya lalu menatap Yuuki lagi "Baiklah, mari kita bertemu dengan Tou-Chanmu Ojou-Chan" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto menggandeng tangan Yuuki setelah menggendong gadis kecil itu bersama Kanata, dan tentu saja tak lupa dengan Shintaro

BZZT~

"Sugoi" gumam ketiga anak anak itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gumam kagum mereka, jangankan mereka bahkan kagepun dibuat kaget oleh jutsu ciptaannya ini walau sedikitmirip dengan jutsu 'Ayah'nya namun tentu saja jutsunya lebih praktis dibanding Hiraishin milik Kiroi Senko itu karena sebenarnya jutsunya ini tak jauh berbeda dengan yang namanya Shunsin, namun seperti yang kalian tahu Naruto menyusun ulang formula dari jutsu itu hingga menciptakan teknik ini

Walau keren, praktis dan langka. Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan nama untuk jutsunya, 'Walau kuberi nama, jutsu ini takkan bertambah kuat' katanya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk" dilain tempat, kini terlihat sepasang suami istri yang kelihatan cemas terutama sang istri yang sudah berkeringat dingin dan tak bisa diam ditempat, yap dia adalah Kushina Namikaze. Istri sah dari Minato Namikaze yang sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya

Kushina langsung tersentak kaget melihat anaknya memasuki ruangan dengan berlarian dan langsung menerjangnya "Ruko-Chan, kamu dari mana saja ? Kaa-Chan kawathir tau" ucapnya kepada sang putri sambil mengusap usap kepala Naruko guna menghilangkan rasa kawathirnya

"Sudah kuduga, dia anak kallian" mereka berdua langsung menatap pria yang mengatakan itu sambil memasuki ruangan dengan tatapan kalem khas yang familiar dimata mereka, hanya satu ninja konoha yang memiliki tatapan seperti itu, "Naruto ?" yap benar!. Naruto Namikaze

Seperti biasa, Naruto tak memberikan respon tersendiri. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada memberikan respon tak berguna pada reaksi kedua 'orang tuanya'

"Maa, seperti yang kalian lihat aku sudah datang. Jadi tolong cepat urus laporanku karena aku sudah sangat letih menggendong benda ini" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan Kanata yang berada di pelukannya, dan hal itu sontak membuat Yuuki serta Kanata mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku bukan benda papa!/Kana-chan bukan benda!" bentaknya bersamaan

Shintaro hanya terkekeh melihat ayah barunya sukses membuat ibu dan adiknya cemberut, 'meski wajahnya begitu, ternyata Tou-San juga orang yang asik'. Berbeda dengan sepasang suami istri disana yang memandang dengan dahi berkerut kearah Kanata serta Shintaro "AH! Dan aku juga ingin nama Shintaro dan Kanata dalam buku warga konoha" ucap Naruto

"KARERA WA WATASHI NO MUSUMEDAKARA"

TBC

Yo whats up. Finally kei punya waktu buat lanjutin FF ini, dan kabar baiknya adalah mulai saat ini KHD bakal kembali aktif update^^

So Kei minta maaf sebesar besarnya buat yang nungguin ini terlalu lama dan terimakasih buat kalian yang tetap menunggu Terutama Gest **Lucifer** -San yang masih terus reviev nagih Update :'v

Ah dan buat kalian yang mengira ini adalah Fanfic Action, kalian salah besar. Dari awal Kei nulis adegan Fight hanya untuk pelengkap cerita ini, genre utama dari FF ini adalah **ROMANCE**

Dan sekedar informasi, Kei juga sedang menulis novel, nggak terlalu bagus sih. Tapi yah waktu buat nulis KHD ama Novel baru kei bakal terbagi 50-50

JAA NEE


End file.
